Hello Stalker!
by EXOLunatics
Summary: SuLay fic with other EXO official couple/YAOI/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hello Stalker!**

**Cast: Zhang Yi Xing as main cast**

**Pair: SuLay as main pair**

**Rated: T murni**

**Genre: Romance? Humor?**

**Summary: Ga ada**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tapi alur cerita asli milik AUTHOR**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) di mana-mana, EYD jelek, fic abal + gaje, author ngarang abis, YAOI, del el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Yixing-ah…"_

"_Iya, gege?"_

"… _Gue pingin kita putus"_

.

.

.

_BYUUUUURRRRRRRRR_

"BANGUN! JANGAN MOLOR TERUS!"

"HYAAAAAA…... BANJIIIIIIIIRRRRRR…..!"

"ZHANG YI XING! SADAR WOY! INI MAMAH BANGUNIN KAMU!"

_Hening_

"… Oh, hai mama. Btw, ga banjir nih? ._."

"KAGAK! CEPETAN BANGUN! INI UDAH PAGI! NIAT SEKOLAH GA SIH?!"

.

.

.

**Lay PoV**

Hi, everybody. My name is Zhang Yi Xing. I usually called by my friends Lay. Yeah, my nickname is Lay. Udahan Bahasa Inggris-nya. Gue kagak tahu itu bener apa kagaknya. Gue di rumah tetep di panggil Yixing. Kecuali gege gue, dia seneng manggil gue Lay. Ketahuan gue seneng makan snack Lay's-_-

Gue tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tapi gue sebenarnya orang Cina. Cuman gue pindah ke sini pas gue kelas 3 SD. Sekarang gue sekolah di SM High School. Kelas XI-B. Alamat rumah gue… Rahasia, bro. Kecuali mau mampir. Nanti deh gue telpon #wink #authormules #ditabokLay.

Btw, gue pas masih molor tadi mimpi di putusin sama pacar gue yang tercintahh. His name is Wu Yi Fan. He's usually called by his friends Kris. Kalo di rumah di panggil Yifan. Kami pacaran mulai SMP. Dia lebih tua dari gue setahun. Dan dia kelas XII-C. Iya, dia sunbae gue di sekolah.

Tapi bisa-bisanya gue mimpi begitu. Kami pacaran udah 5 tahun. Sia-sia atuh kebaikan gue selama ini T_T

.

.

.

**End of Lay PoV**

"Yixing berangkat dulu, mah! Assalamu 'alaikum!" Teriak Lay dari depan pintu rumah.

Tak lupa ia sudah salim sama orang tua tercinta. Setelah salim sama emaknya, pasti di cipika-cipiki. Kalo lupa, _"Kalo ga mama cium nanti di sekolah kamu dapet nilai jelek"_. Jiah, percaya amat yak -_-

"Kampret! 25 menit lagi bel masuk! Gue telat, Ya Allah…!" Teriak Lay sambil lari dari komplek rumahnya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

_15 menit kemudian…_

"L-Lay, lu kagak papa?" Tanya seorang namja di sebelah Lay, temen sebangkunya Lay.

"Hosh… Gue kagak papa- Hosh…BeBaek! Gue cuman- Hosh… Lelah! Capek! Gue lari dari komplek rumah gue ke sekolah! **1 kilo**! Hosh! Bisnya udah ninggalin gue! Dan parahnya si Tobias, Banana Joe, Gumball, ama Darwin ngejek gue yang lagi lari ngejar bis. Mentang-mentang mereka di dalem bis! Hosh!"

"O-Oke, woles. Gue bukan tempat pelampiasan marah elu. Kalo mau silahkan curhat ke Kris hyung. Tapi rasanya, kok tumben dia ga jemput elo? Kan kalian biasanya berangkat bareng"

_DEG_

Tubuh Lay langsung menegang. Ia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"_Kok rasanya mimpi gue tadi bakalan jadi kenyataan? Please… Jangan sampe, Ya Allah…" _Batin Lay sambil menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"Terus dia malah berangkat bareng **ade sepupu** gue. Iiihhh…. Selingkuhannya kali yak?" Sahut Baekhyun.

_BRAK!_ #suarabantingmeja

"KRIS GE GA BAKALAN TEGA SELINGKUHIN GUE! JANGAN ASBUN (asal bunyi) DULU LO, BYUN BAEKHYUN! KALO GA LU GUE JADIIN SENDAL JEPIT ABANG GUE!"

_Gulp_

"O-Oke. Woles, woles. Damai, Xing. Gue cuman nebak. Tapi please, jangan tereak! Anak-anak kelas pada ngeliatin elu! Terus ada- YEOLLIE SAYANG! ENGKAU AKHIRNYA DATENG JUGA!"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Oh, itu pacarnya Baekhyun. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia kelas anak XI-B. Iya, sekelas sama Lay dan BeBaek.

Kayaknya si Lay ini ga peka atau emang dari sononya bloon, tapi ada seseorang yang duduk jauh dari Lay _–Lay duduk paling depan tapi orang ini paling belakang tapi sejajar sama Lay duduknya– _natap dia intens.

"WOY! ZHANG YI XING!"

Teriakan tu manusia _–atau jangan-jangan makanan–_ bikin Lay sadar dari lamunannya.

"… Eh, hai Xiumin ge. Ada perlu apa sama gue?" Tanya Lay.

"SURUH PACAR ELO YANG PLAYBOY ITU JANGAN DEKETIN **ADE SEPUPU **GUE! TAKUTNYA ADE SEPUPU GUE YANG MASIH SUCI _–jinjja?– _ITU TERNODAI OLEH SIFAT MESUM PACAR LO ITU! KASIH TAU DIA!"

_DEG_

Tubuh Lay menegang _–lagi– _denger ucapan si namja yang bernama Xiumin ini _–ga namanya juga sih, panggilan doang–_

Buat info, nama aslinya Kim Minseok. Dan juga, dia kelas XII-C. Sekelas sama Kris. Ya tumben lah dia dateng ke kelasnya si Lay _–biasanya pas istirahat dateng cuman buat jemput pacarnya yang sekelas sama Lay–_

_BRAK_

"JANGAN NUDUH PACAR GUE DONG, GE! PACAR GUE MANA MUNGKIN SELINGKUH!"

"GUE SAKSI TAU! GUE SAMA **ADE SEPUPU** GUE TUH SATU RUMAH! DIA YANG NGANTER **ADE SEPUPU** GUE! ARRRGGGHHHH...!"

Lay langsung terduduk. Tatapan mata dia kosong. Dia natap mata Xiumin.

"Lu bo'ong kan? Hiks… Mana mungkin Kris ge selingkuh, hiks…"

Oh… Kasian banget uri umma ini _–ga ding, umma gue doang mah–_

"Ga, gue ga bo'ong, Lay… Maapin gue tadi bentak elu. Lebih baik nanti elu minta penjelasan si Kris" Ucap Xiumin sambil meluk Lay.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

"Kris"

Orang yang di panggil Kris noleh ke orang yang manggil dia.

"Apa, Xing? Tumben elo ke kelas gue. Biasanya juga gue yang ke kelas elo"

"Kita harus bicara"

"Soal apa, Xing?" Tanya Kris

"Jangan di sini. Kita keluar dulu"

Lay langsung menarik tangan Kris keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Sekarang Lay dan Kris udah ada di atap sekolah. Lay ngelepasin genggamannya terus ngehadap Kris.

"Kris gue-"

**"Yixing-ah…"**

_DEG_

"I-Iya, gege?"

Perasaannya udah cemas sekarang.

**"… Gue pingin kita putus"**

_DEG DEG DEG_

"K-Kenapa-"

"Sebenarnya, sebelum kita pacaran gue udah pacaran sama Tao. Lu tau si Tao? Dia anak kelas X-A. Beda SMP sama kita dulu. Maafin gue, Xing. Gue nyembunyiin ini dari elo. Tapi sumpah gue ga tega ngeliat Tao kesepian gara-gara gue ngeluangin waktu gue buat elo, bukannya dia. Jadi sekali lagi maaf banget. Gue pergi"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang pxl=L, Kris pergi dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Lay yang menangis dalam diam. Seandainya mereka tahu kalau ada orang yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Dari kelas sampai situ.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Assalamu 'alaikum… Yixing pulang…" Ucap Lay dengan nada lemas.

"Wa'alaikum salam. Eh, Lay! Napa mata elu? Elu di bully? Ya sudah, ga usah di pikirin. Gege sering kok di bully dulu pas masih SMA. Mulai SMP lagi. Jadi kamu yang tabah" Ucap seorang namja sambil meluk Lay.

Ini nih abangnya Lay. Namanya Zhang Gui Xian. Tapi orang-orang pada manggil dia Kyuhyun. Kuliah di Universitas Indonesia(?) dan udah masuk semester terakhir. Padahal cuman selisih 2 tahun dari Lay sendiri. Dulu dia emang ga bisa Bahasa Korea. Jadi gampang di bully. Tapi akhirnya berkat kakak kelas-nya _–ga ding, Kyuhyun terlalu pinter jadi temen sekelas– _akhirnya ia bisa fasih Bahasa Korea. Bahkan hampir lupa Bahasa Mandarin.

"Ihik! Bukan gara-gara itu! Lay habis di putusin pacar… Huweeeee….. QAAQ"

"Eh, ehhh… Jangan makin kenceng nangisnya! Bisa berabe nanti kedengeran tetangga! Nanti gue di kira mau merkaos ade gue sendiri! Diem... Terus? Elu mau dia jangan mutusin elo?"

"Ya engga lah! Ya udah, P.U.T.U.S! Kita **PUTUS**! Ngapain Lay minta jangan putus? Cowok playboy gitu!"

"… Lu kok judes gitu? :'(" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sok sedih #geleuhgeleuh #plaaakk!

"Lay bete! Dia udah macarin orang lain sebelum macarin Lay… Ihik! Lay sakit hati, ge… Ihik! Lay musti gimana atuh… Ulun kada handak di putusi inya… Ihik! HUWEEEEEEEEEE…."

"Jangan nangin makin kenceng, Zhang Yi Xing… Aduh, bisa berabe gue dah! Dieeeeemmmmmm…"

_Hening_

Akhirnya Lay berenti nangis.

"Lay"

"Apa, ge?"

"Lu sama **stalker** elo aja gimana?"

Lay diem denger omongan abangnya. Apa tadi? **Stalker**?

"Hih, geleuh geleuh! Eh, emang Lay punya **stalker** gitu?"

"Punya sih, kayaknya. Soalnya pas gege jemput kamu sekolah, ada yang **ngikutin** kamu. Bahkan sampe kita udah sampe di rumah"

"Lah? Itu mah nyeremin, ge! Lay kagak mau!"

"Tapi pas gege liat mukanya ganteng ah. Kayaknya sih cowok baik-baik. Cuman terlalu **terobsesi** sama elo"

"Tetep ga mau"

"Awas ya elu kalo munafik. Jatah Lay's elo selama setahun buat gue. Btw, mama sama papa pergi"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke **Cina**"

_Hening satu abad_

"WHAT?! LAY TANYA KAPAN KITA BISA KE CINA DI JAWAB TAHUN DEPAN! KENAPA INI MALAH BEDUA DOANG PERGINYA?! KAGAK SAYANG ANAK APA?! ANAK DI TINGGAL- Berapa lama?"

"2 bulan"

"NAH TU! 2 BULAN, BROOOOHHH…... KAGAK NGAJAK! EMANG NGAPAIN SIIIIHHHH….?! HONEYMOON?! MAU BIKININ KITA ADE BARU?! JANGAAAANNNNN…...!"

"WOLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS… MAMA SAMA PAPA PERGI KARENA SANGAT MENDADAK! GUE BARU PULANG DARI KAMPUS UDAH ADA PESAN KALO MEREKA BEDUA MAU KE CINAAAAA…...! KATANYA KAKEK SAKIT DI RUMAH SAKIT! ENCOKNYA KAMBUUUUUUHHHHH….! WOLES, XING! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH…...!"

_Hening_

_Tok tok tok_

"Spada?! Ada orang di dalem?!"

Kyuhyun ngebukain pintu. Nampaklah seorang namja dengan wajah yang luar biasa imutnya

"Eh, Luhan. Napa, Han?" Tanya Kyuhyun diikuti Lay di belakangnya.

Buat info, nama aslinya Xi Lu Han. Satu sekolah sama Lay, tapi sekelas sama Kris. Dan juga satu komplek rumah. Rumahnya tepat di seberang rumah Lay.

"Kagak papa. Ini cuman mau nganter makan malam. Soalnya bapak emak lo bedua kan lagi pergi, bunda gue bikinin makan malem dah. Ehehe… Btw, kok tereak-tereak? Ada maling?"

"K-Kagak… Cuman lagi sesi curhat doang. Btw, makasih makan malamnya, Luhan ge. Mana Sehun?" Tanya Lay.

"S-Sehun? A-Anu… D-Dia… Masih di sekolah. Katanya sih, masih ada latihan dance sama basket" Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Info nih, Luhan naksir sama yang namanya Sehun. Nama aslinya Oh Sehun. Nama panggilannya So'un. Satu sekolah sama Lay dan Luhan. Kelas X-A _–sekelas sama si Tao–_ Tapi Sehun itu **naksir** sama Lay. Sejak Lay SMP. Tu anak masih SD saat itu. Sehun itu sahabatnya Luhan sejak Luhan pertama kali pindah ke sini. Luhan pindah pas umur 9 tahun. Sehun umur 5 tahun saat itu.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee…... Yang lagi ber-blushing ria…" Ejek Lay.

"Cieeeee cieeeeeeeeeeee…... Kalo naksir tembak aja sono!" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"MUYAAAAKKKKK BUHANMU! BEDIAM!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehehehe… Masih blushing aja tuh :3" Goda Lay.

"Diem ah lu. Lagipula, Sehun tu ga naksir gue. Dia naksir elu" Kata Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Ckckck….. Dia pasti sadar kok kalo sebenarnya dia tu naksir elo…" Kata Lay.

"Hm.. Yasud, gue mau pulang dulu. Cepetan masuk gih. Tu abang elo sudah naruh masakannya. Bye bye!"

"Bye juga, Luhan ge! ATI-ATI NYEBRANGNYA! AMPIR AJA LO KETABRAK MOTOR!" Ujar Lay lalu berlari keluar menghampiri Luhan yang shock sambil terduduk di pinggir jalan _–dia kaget tadi hampir di tabrak motor–_

.

.

.

_Somgyeodo twinkle eojjeona? Nun-eh hwak dduijanha_

_Beilreh ssayeo itsseodo naneun twinkle tigana_

_PIP_

"Ya, halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun? Eh, Lay. Ada apa?"

"_BeBaek…"_

"Berenti manggil gue BeBaek! Si Jongdae itu lebih cocok di panggil gitu _–maksudnya di panggil 'bebek'– _di banding gue!"

"_Siapa suruh nama situ Baekhyun?"_

"Rese lu! Napa nelpon gue? Gue kira si Yeollie tadi yang nelpon"

"_Gue di putusin Kris ge… Hiks… HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…... QAQ"_

Dari sana kedengeran abangnya Lay tereak, _"WOY! JANGAN NANGIS! NANTI KEDENGERAN TETANGGA! GUE JADIIN SNACK NTAR LO!"_

"O-Oke, hyung. Woles. Jadi, Kris hyung selingkuh?"

"… _Iya… :'("_

"Sama anak kelas X-A?"

"_I-Iya…"_

"Nama anaknya Tao? Atau… Lebih lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao"

"… _CANGGIH BENER OTAK LO! LU NGIKUTIN GUE SAMA KRIS GE KE ATAP YA TADI?! OHHH…. JADI ELO ITU __**STALKER**__ GUE YANG DI BILANGIN ABANG GUE?! MANA ADA MUKA BAEK-BAEK KAYAK ELO! ADANYA ELO TU CANTIK BUKANNYA GANTENG! MATA ABANG GUE MUSTI OPERASIIIIIIIIIII...!"_

"DIEM! GUE BELOM SELESE, KRIPIK! Jadi, Tao itu **ade sepupu** gue-"

"_**Ade sepupu**__ lo? Bukannya __**ade sepupu**__ Xiumin ge?"_ Tanya Lay di seberang sana.

"Ha? Dari jaman kapan? Tao itu **ade sepupu** gue… Tadi pagi kan udah gue kasih tau kalo Kris hyung berangkat bareng **ade sepupu** gue"

"… _Ntar, gue curiga kalo __**lo sama Xiumin ge itu keluarga jauh**__"_

_Hening_

Baekhyun ga mau jawab.

"_Ih, masa __**gue sama si pacarnya Jongdae keluarga**__? Geleuh geleuh"_ Batin Baekhyun sambil cengo.

"… _Baek? BeBaek? Are you allright?"_

"Makin geleuh gue denger elo ngomong Inggris gitu"

"_Sialan lu! Jadi__,** kalian keluargaan**__ gitu? Kok ga pernah ngasih tau?"_

"Jangan ngomongin soal Minseok hyung dulu. Kembali soal Tao"

"_Oh iya, gue lupa. Tao itu gimana sih orangnya?"_

"Rambut item, mata panda, kulit agak gelap. Item langsat oke? Kelas X-A. Sekelas tuh sama si Jongong dan So'un"

"_Oh… Makasih infonya"_

"… JANGAN BILANG LO MAU **NEROR** ADE SEPUPU GUE?! KAGAK GUE BIARIN! GUE MASUKIN LU KE KANDANG NAGA KALO LO BERANI-BERANINYA NEROR ADE SEPUPU GUE TERCINTAAAAHHHH….!"

"_WOLESSS…. GUE CUMAN PENGEN TAU ORANGNYA KAYAK GIMANA! KRIS GE MUTUSIN YASUD! GUE JOMBLO! GA ADA URUSAN SAMA SELINGKUHANNYA ITU! BIAR AJA!"_

"Oh, gitu. Lebih baik lu nerima si Jongin atau Sehun deh. Mereka kayaknya tulus"

"_Iya… Tapi modus mulu. Males gue"_

Buat info, yang namanya Jongin ini juga naksir sama Lay. Nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Sekelas sama Tao dan Sehun. Rival Sehun _–secara mereka bedua __**naksir**__ Lay– _Panggilan si Jongin itu Kai, Kkamjong, Jongong, Temsek, Songong, Item, Pesek, dsb dsb dsb.

"Soal di atap, gue taunya dari si Tao. Gue saat itu di kantin bareng dia. Tapi tiba-tiba si mantan elo yang tiang bendera itu dateng. Tao tanya, _"Dari mana, ge?"_. Kris hyung jawab, _"Dari atap. Ada urusan tadi"_. Begitu kisahnya. Sekian, wassalam"

"_Oh… Ngomong dari tadi"_

"Lay"

"_Apaan, Baek?"_

"Gue penasaran. Lo bilang **stalker**?"

"_I-Iya. Emang napa?"_

"**Stalker** itu sama aja kayak **penguntit**. Bisa aja dia sekarang di sekitar rumah lo"

"_J-Jangan bikin gue takut!"_

_Baekhyun sweatdrop_

"_Ye elah, lu yang paling berani di kelas kenapa malah jadi takut? Emang elo Tao apa?"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Gege elo kan ada, Xing"

"_A-Abang gue pergi ke game center mumpung malem Minggu dan mumpung lagi ga ada ortu!"_

"Eh? Ini malem Minggu?!"

"_I-Iya"_

_Hening_

"_Baek? Lu masih di situ?"_

"ANJIIIIIRRRR…... GUE LUPA KALO GUE ADA KENCAN SAMA CHANYEOOOLLLLLL…..."

"_I-Iya, elo boleh kencan bareng Chanyeol. Tapi please! Jangan tutup dulu telponnya! Gue takut sama stalker gue itu! Lu tau ga orangnya?"_

"… Gue rasa gue **tau**"

"_Lu tau? S-Siapa? Jongong? Atau So'un?"_

"B-Bukan. Orangnya-" Baru aja Baekhyun mau ngasih tau-

_TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT _

-Telponnya udah di putusin Lay.

"Lah? Kok di putusin? Ck, paling habis pulsa. Gue telpon Chanyeol aja deh dulu" Kata Baekhyun lalu menekan tombol 1 di smartphone-nya.

.

.

.

_Di kediaman keluarga Zhang…_

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…... PULSA HABIS DI SAAT YANG TAK TEPAT! PADAHAL GUE PENASARAN!"

Lay frustazzy karena di saat-saat yang menegangkan(?) pulsanya habis. Padahal si Baekhyun bentar lagi mau ngasih tahu **stalker**-nya si Lay.

"Gue musti beli pulsa lalu nelpon si BeBaek lagi" Kata Lay lalu ganti baju lalu berlari keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci rumah terlebih dahulu.

Dan tempat isi pulsanya itu 3 blok dari rumahnya. Lay tinggal di blok C. Berarti tempatnya di blok F.

Baru 2 blok dari rumahnya, dia berenti jalan.

_Hening_

"… MAMPUS! DOMPET GUE DI RUMAH!"

Lay berbalik, tapi pas dia balik dia ngeliat kayak **bayangan item** tiba-tiba ngumpet.

"He? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Lay heran.

Tiba-tiba Lay inget sesuatu.

"J-Jangan-jangan **stalker** gue lagi! Hiyaaaa….."

Lay langsung lari ke rumahnya. Dasar pikun. Kalo lari, jatoh, bedarah. Dia lupa kali sama penyakit hemophilia-nya. Tapi pas Lay lari, tu **item-item** malah ikutan lari ngikutin Lay, jarak dia sekitar 5 meter di belakang Lay.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

_Cklek_

"Assalamu 'alaikum! Lay! Abang pulang!" Kata Kyuhyun yang baru dateng.

_BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"EH, ZHANG YI XING! NGELANGKAH JANGAN SEKASAR ITU! RUSAK PERABOTAN RUMAH! TERUS ATI-ATI! NANTI KALO LO JATOH GIMANA?! MAU BEDARAH?! MAMA SAMA PAPA LAGI GA ADA NIHHH...! GUE MALES BAWA ELO KE RS!" Omel Kyuhyun.

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU, BANG! TADI PAS LAY MAU BELI PULSA DI TEMPAT ABANG YESUNG TIBA-TIBA ADA BAYANGAN **ITEM YANG NGIKUTIN** LAY! LAY KAN TAKUT, GE!" Curhat Lay sambil guncang-guncang bahu abangnya dengan kasar.

"**Stalker** lo kali? Cie cieee…." Goda Kyuhyun sambil nyikut Lay.

"HEH! Ade lagi di **buntuti** malah seneng! Kakak macam apa lo, ha?!" Kata Lay emosi.

"Aduuuhhh…. Gemes gue! Udah lah, biarin aja. Dia juga cuman **terobsesi** banget sama lo. Biarin aja napa? Lain kalo dia **stalker** yang **psikopat**. Dia **psikopat** ga? Kalo **psikopat** pasti dari dulu dia **bunuh **mantan lo itu, temen elu, orang yang modusin elo, atau pun gue. Tapi gue baik-baik aja kan? Jadi, lebih baik lo biarin aja tu cowok"

"… Heh? Cowok? **Stalker** gue cowok?"

"Kan kata gue tadi sore ganteng. Ya iya lah cowok. Kalo cewek ganteng, tuh preman komplek. Susah nyari cewek ganteng kayak dia"

"Cowok? Mukanya gimana?"

"Pokoknya ganteng. Susah jelasinnya. Udah lah, tidur! Udah jam 10!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Lay langsung jalan menuju kamarnya yang di lantai atas.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Lay"

Lay berentiin langkahnya naikin tangga lalu ngadep ke bawah, liatin abangnya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Lay.

"Tadi udah beli pulsanya? Kalo ga abang beliin sekarang"

"Engga. Tadi ga jadi. Lay takut keluar. Jadi besok aja beli pulsanya. Ga usah, Yesung ge pasti udah tidur. Jam 9 kan dia udah tutup"

"Oh, yasud. Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi naik unicorn!"

"Makasih!" Ujar Lay lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga

_Cklek_

_Blam!_

Lay nutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbaring di kasurnya. Dia cek dulu ponselnya.

"Eh, SMS? Dari M-KIOS?"

Lay baca SMS dari M-KIOS di ponselnya. Terus dia menekan *888#

_Sisa Pulsa Anda Rp. __**50064**__ dst dst dst dst dst dst dst_

Lay langsung duduk di ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang ngisiin pulsa gue? Masa si **stalker** itu?" Gumam Lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Halo, readers... Ehehe ._.**

**Maaf tiba-tiba bikin FF baru ._.**

**Dan FF ini udah author bikin 4 chap, tapi author mau liat review para readers dulu :)**

**Dan ini baru judul sementara! Author belom mikir ._.**

**Judul ini juga saran dari kakaknya author ._.**

**Tolong review dulu yaaaa... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hello Stalker!**

**Cast: Zhang Yi Xing as main cast**

**Pair: SuLay as main pair**

**Rated: T murni**

**Genre: Romance? Humor?**

**Summary: Ga ada**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tapi alur cerita sah milik AUTHOR**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) di mana-mana, EYD jelek, fic abal + gaje, author ngarang banget, YAOI, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~! ^^**

* * *

_Sunday, 08.00 a.m._

"… Lay? Lay! Bangun. Mau sarapan kagak?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil ngegoncangin tubuh kurus Lay.

"Euunngghhh…."

"Bangun, woy! Mau sarapan engga?! Gue bikinin nasi goreng Beijing!"

"5 menit lagi…" Ujar Lay sambil nutupin badannya _–dari ujung kaki ampe atas kepala– _pake selimut.

"Nanti nasinya ga panas lagi, say…" #ihgeleuh!

"Biarin! Lay ngantuk! Lay tadi malem _–bukan malem lagi namanya– _tidur jam 5!" Bentak Lay sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

Iya sih, keliatannya Lay kurang tidur. Liat aja matanya. Masih merah. Terus matanya udah kayak mata Tao _–sebenarnya Lay ga tahu–_

"Lho? Gue kan nyuruh elo tidur jam 10" Kata Kyuhyun heran.

"Habis, Lay bingung. Lay kan kemaren belom ngisi pulsa sama sekali. Cuman sisa **64 Rupiah** doang gara-gara nelpon temen Lay. Abang katanya mau ngisiin Lay pulsa. Tapi kata Lay kan udah tutup. Apa abang yang beliin Lay pulsa?"

"Ha? Gue mah males beliin pulsa buat elo di tempat jauh-jauh. Ada tempat si Yesung juga. Ngapain jauh-jauh. Pas elo udah ke kemar itu gue mandi, sikat gigi, terus tidur! Jangan asal tuduh! Emang lu di isiin berapa?"

"… **50 ribu**. Biasanya Lay cuman isi 20 ribu"

"Nah, tu! Apalagi gue! Gue paling maunya beliin lo 5 rebu doang!"

"… Terus? Masa mama sama papa yang ngisiin pulsa Lay? Lay kan biasanya beli pulsa sendiri. Mama sama papa kan EGP kalo pulsa Lay habis…" Kata Lay frustasi.

"Apa… Jangan-jangan **stalker elo yang beliin pulsa**?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"Ha? Masa? Lay kan ga kenal orangnya. Dari mana dapet no hape Lay?" Kata Lay heran.

"Namanya juga stalker. Pasti dapet **info apapun soal orang yang dia ikutin**"

"Tapi, ge. **Gege kok bisa tau soal stalker sih?**"

_DEG_

"E-Eh… Itu… Soalnya ada di drama tipi! Makanya gue tau!" Kata Kyuhyun.

Lay curiga. Habis mata abangnya itu seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Gue bo'ong!"_. Lay jadi curiga.

"Gege… **Dulu stalker ya?**" Tebak Lay.

_DEG DEG DEG_

"B-Bukan!"

"ALAH! JANGAN BO'ONG!"

Udah, Kyuhyun nyerah.

"**Iya, dulu gue stalker pas SMP"**

"Terus? Sekarang di mana orang yang gege untit? Terus siapa?" Tanya Lay.

"Nah, itu. Gege sendiri ga tau. Gege ga nguntit dia seminggu. Gue kan lagi di opname saat itu. Tau-tau dia ngilang. Ga pernah denger kabarnya lagi. Yang gege untit tuh… Itu tuh… Orang yang dulu sering dateng ke rumah buat ngajarin gege _–sebenernya tu orang ngajar si Lay juga–_ Bahasa Korea…"

"Oh, gitu…"

"Iya. Sekarang cepetan turun, terus makan. Capek-capek gue bikin nasi goreng"

Dan Lay punya firasat buruk soal sarapannya. Kyuhyun kan ga bisa masak.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

"Lay, gege pergi dulu!" Ujar Kyuhyun dari depan pintu rumah.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Mau ke game center. Gege pergi dulu. Assalamu 'alaikum"

"Wa'alaikum salam"

_Blam!_

Lay diem.

Tumben masakan Kyuhyun enak. Yah, ga seenak buatan Lay sih sebenarnya. Setidaknya layak di makan. Menurut Lay si Kyuhyun masaknya sambil liat internet, kalo ga liat buku resep mamanya.

Acara TV bosenin. Dikiranya dia mau apa nonton Spongebob Squarepants?

"Si Jongdae yang doyan nonton Spongebob. Mana gue mau. Kecuali ada unicorn-nya" Gumam Lay.

_Kkok aniragoneun mareul motagesseo  
Neo gabeorin huro mami heohaejyeoseo_

_PIP_

"Halo? Dengan Zhang Yi Xing? Oh, elu. Napa?"

_"…"_

"Napa ga sama si… Siapa itu?"

_"…"_

"Nah, itu. Si Kyungsoo. Kalian kan satu apartemen. Satu rumah. Satu atap. Satu kamar!"

_"…"_

"Oh, ada 2 kamar. Gue kagak pernah ke rumah_ –apartemen yang bener–_ lo sih"

_"…"_

"Ajak Kyungsoo. Gue males"

_"…"_

"Alesan lu. Kagak, gue males. Mending gue tidur"

_"…"_

"Iya deh. Tapi awas kalo lo macem-macem. Lu tau akibatnya"

_"…"_

_PIP_

"Ish, dasar dah tu bocah. Punya sohib tapi malah ngajak gue. Sial banget gue hari ni" Ujar Lay lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Lay ada di taman lagi duduk di kursi panjang. Nunggu seseorang.

"Tu anak lama amat sih! Gue udah nunggu setengah jam!"

"YIXING HYUUUUNNNGGG….!"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok item yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Eh, Kim Jongin. Kenapa lama? Gue lama nungguin tau!"

Nama sosok item yang manggil dia tadi namanya Kim Jongin. Dan hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, dia akan mengajak** kencan** seorang Zhang Yi Xing. Tapi si Lay cuman nganggep si Kai ngajak dia **jalan-jalan** doang _–apa bedanya?–_

Buat info, dia punya sohib namanya Do Kyungsoo. Temen sekelas si Kai juga sebenarnya. Dan juga mereka tinggal di satu apartemen. Satu kamar _–ga kok, kamar mereka pisah–_

"Sorry banget, hyung… Gue bingung mau pake baju apa. Ehehe…"

"Ck. Jadi, elo mau ngajak gue ke mana?" Tanya Lay pada Kai.

"Hem? Kita ke **hotel** aja gimana?"

_KRAK_

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH….! ASDFGHJKL! %^&$# %^&$#! TANGAN GUE JANGAN DI PELINTIR, HYUUUUUNNNNNNGGGG…!"

"Berani lo ngomong gitu lagi, gue patahin tangan lo" Kata Lay makin ganas melintir tangan Kai.

"I-Iya! Sorry banget! Tapi lepasin!"

Dan akhirnya Lay melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Kita ke **taman bermain** aja gimana?!" Tawar Kai dengan wajah cerah.

"Seterah lo dah"

.

.

.

Kai dan Lay sekarang sudah ada di **taman bermain**. Mereka udah ke stand tembak dan dapet boneka unicorn keinginan Lay. Dan itu Kai yang nembak. Dan di tangan Kai ada gantungan HP Pororo. Katanya sih buat Kyungsoo. Mereka udah naik Alap-Alap(?), masuk rumah hantu, naik Hysteria(?), naik Halilintar(?), lalu yang terakhir Istana Boneka(?) _–berasa di Dufan–_

"Hyung, naik **biang lala** yuk!" Tawar Kai.

"Seterah lo deh" Kata Lay sambil meluk boneka unicorn.

"OK, let's go!" Kata Kai sambil narik tangan Lay.

.

.

.

_Setelah beberapa antrian…_

"Iya! Silahkan naik, mbak, mas ^^" Kata operator **biang lala**-nya.

"Sialan! Gue kan cowok!" Gumam Lay tapi masih bisa di dengar Kai.

"Tapi elu kan cantik, hyung" Sahut Kai sambil senyum Pepsodent(?)

Dan entah napa setelah Kai ngomong gitu, wajah Lay sedikit merona.

Dan akhirnya, **biang lala**-nya berputar.

"Wow! Pemandangannya bagus, Kai!" Kata Lay sambil ngeliat excited ke bawah.

"Iya, bagus" Ujar Kai sambil tetap ngeliat wajah Lay.

Lay natap Kai.

"K-Kenapa elo natap gue gitu, Kai?" Tanya Lay dengan nada gugup yang kentara.

"Habis, wajah hyung lebih indah di banding pemandangan di bawah" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lembut.

_BLUSH_

Nah, lo. Wajah Lay memerah lagi.

"Aigoo~~ Neomu kyeopta!" Ujar Kai lalu mecubit kedua pipi Lay.

"Ahaan hih! Hahit ahu! (Apaan sih! Sakit tau!)" Kata Lay sambil melepas kedua tangan Kai dari pipinya.

"Habis lo lucu, hyung. Imut-imut gimana gituh! :D"

"J-Jangan gombal mulu deh!"

"Lah? Aku mengatakan kenyataan!"

_Hening_

Lay kembali ngeliat ke bawah. Tapi beberapa saat setelah itu, biang lala-nya berhenti. Dan mereka di paling atas.

"Hyung"

"Apa, Kai?"

"Mau ga elo jadi **pacar** gue?"

Uhuk! #authorkeselekludah

"A-A-A-A-MWO?! LU SERIUS?!"

"Ngapain gue bercanda sekarang, hyung? Gue **cinta** sama elo, hyung! Tatap mata gue!"

"I-Iya gue percaya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa musti gue? Sohib lo pasti lebih baik di banding gue. 6 taun juga dah kalian kenal"

"Tapi-"

"Gimana **kencannya**, mbak, mas? ^^"

Ternyata mereka udah turun. Dan mas-mas operator itu ganggu suasana. Senyumnya gitu lagi. Jijay.

"Kai, ayok turun. Kasih gue waktu buat mikir. Nanti gue kasih tau elo" Ujar Lay.

Kai cuman ngangguk.

Mas-mas operator di anggap kulit kacang yang di buang(?)

Dan setelah itu, akhirnya mereka pulang. Et! Si Kai nganter Lay pulang dulu!

"Eh, hyung"

"Apa, Kai?"

"Lo ngerasa ga kayak ada yang **ngikutin**?" Tanya Kai.

_DEG_

Lay berenti jalan, Kai ngikutin.

"E-Engga. Ya udah, cepetan anter gue!" Kata Lay sambil jalan lebih cepat.

"Eh? **Kai**!"

Merasa di panggil, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Eoh, **Kyungsoo**!" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

Lay ngadep ke belakang.

"_Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Kyungsoo. Imut banget kayak cewek"_ Batin Lay.

"Hyung, ini yang namanya Kyungsoo" Kata Kai sambil ngerangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, sunbae. Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kata Kyungsoo sambil ngebungkuk 90°

"Ne, Zhang Yi Xing imnida" Kata Lay sambil ngebungkuk juga.

"Lo habis dari mana?" Tanya Kai.

"Dari mini market tadi, beli bahan-bahan masak sama cemilan. Habis di rumah udah habis" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Aduh! Udah manis, cantik, rajin lagi! Apa yang kurang dari dia Kim Jongong?!"_ Batin Lay dengan tampang gue-makan-lo ke Kyungsoo.

"… Kayaknya berat banget, Kyung" Ujar Kai sambil ngeliat belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Gue ga papa kok :)" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apaan elo keringetan gitu. Pasti berat. Udah panas lagi. Hyung, elo pulang sendirian aja ya? Gue mau nganter Kyungsoo pulang _–secara otomatis si Jongong pulang juga–_ Ati-ati ada yang ngikutin! Bye, hyung!"

Lay cuman lambai-lambai gaje ke KaiSoo.

"_Si Kyungsoo pasti naksir Kai. Liat aja pas belanjaannya di bawain dia ber-blushing ria"_ Batin Lay sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Mending gue cabut!"

Tapi selama di perjalanan, dia ngerasa ada yang **ngikutin** dia. Lay ngadep belakang.

_Kosong_

"Apa gara-gara kemaren hampir ketahuan dia jadi makin gesit sembunyi? Hiii… ABAAAAANNNGGGGGG…..!"

Dan di kejauhan sana si Kyuhyun bersin.

"HAATTTCCCHHHHIIIIIIHHH….."

_Tolelolelot tolelolelot tolet_

_GAME OVER_

_YOU LOSE_

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH…..! PADAHAL UDAH SKOR TERTINGGI DAN LAGI INI LEVEL TERAKHIR! KALO KALAH GUE MUSTI NGULANG DARI AWAL, AAAARRRGGGGHHH…! GUE SUMPAHIN YANG NGOMONGIN GUE KENA HEMOPHILIA!"

Sia-sia, Kyu. Orang yang lo sumpahin dari dulu emang udah kena hemophilia -_-

_Back to Lay…_

Sekarang Lay udah sampe di rumah. Dia duduk di sofa rumah. Terus dia nyari sebuh kontak di ponselnya.

_BeBaek_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_PIP_

"_Ya, halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun? Napa, Lay?"_

"Tu stalker **ngikutin** gue lagi. Gimana dong? Mana gue sendirian aja di rumah"

"_Biarin aja napa? Dia kan __**ga ada**__ niat buruk ama elo"_

"Tau dari mana lo, ha?"

"_Gue kan __**tau**__ orangnya"_

"Siapa?"

Dan di seberang sana Lay bisa denger suara seseorang.

"_Udah belom nelponnya, say? Kita lanjutin yang tadi"_

"_Ya, bentar, Yeol. Lay, udah dulu ya? Gue ada urusan sama Chanyeol. Dan ini P.E.N.T.I.N.G. Bye!"_

_TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT_

Lay banting hape.

_Praakk!_

"KENAPA PAS GUE HAMPIR TAU NAMA ITU STALKER SELALU GA JADI?! AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH….!"

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Assalamu 'alaikum! Lay, gege pulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil naruh sepatu di rak sepatu.

_BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"KATA GUE NGALANGKAHNYA JANGAN KASAR! KALO LO KEPELESET GIMANA, HAAAA?!" Omel Kyuhyun.

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU, GE! ITU STALKER NGIKUTIN LAY PAS LAY LAGI **KENCAN**- OOPS! SALAH! LAGI **JALAN** BARENG TEMEN! LAY KAN TAKUT, BAAAANNNGGG….! KALO DIA ADA RENCANA MAU **MERKAOS** LAY GIMANA DOOOONNNNNGGGGGG…!" Kata Lay sambil guncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH…..! BENCI GUE DENGER ELO NGOMONG SOAL ITU NAMJA! BIARIN AJA KATA GUE!"

"KALO DIA MAU **MERKAOS** LAY GIMANAAAAAAA?! LAY MASIH PERAWAN-"

"Koreksi, perjaka. Elu mau jadi yeoja apa?"

"Iya, makasih. KALO DIA MAU **MERKAOS** LAY GIMANAAAAA…..! ABANG KAN TAU SENDIRI KALO LAY ITU **SEXXXYYYYYYY**…..!"

"IH! CUIIIIHHH…! AMIT-AMIT CABANG AFRIKA(?)! **SEXY** DARI HONG KOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG! ADANYA ELO KEREMPENG! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Sialan lu, bang! Lay kan paling **sexy** di rumah ini! HUAHAHAHAHA….!" Kata Lay sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Udahlah, jangan gila. Gue laper. Bikinin mie" Kata Kyuhyun sambil jalan ke kamarnya.

"Lah? Kok ga makan di luar?" Tanya Lay.

"Males. Mending di rumah, habis makan langsung molor"

"Njir. Yasud, tungguin ya! Lay bikinin mie goreng!" Kata Lay sambil jalan ke dapur"

_You got e-mail! ^^_

Lay ngerasa ponselnya bunyi, tanda ada pesan. Btw, nada tanda pesannya itu suaranya Kibitsu Momoka. Lay langsung ngerekam suaranya pas fansigning di Jepang. Kebetulan aja Lay lagi di Jepang buat liburan saat itu. Eh, kok malah ngomongin soal pertemuan Lay dengan Kibitsu Momoka? Lanjut.

_From: +62877xxxxxxxx_

_Iya, gue tau elo __**sexy**__. Tapi jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Nanti kedengeran orang lain! Nanti kalo ada yang ngincar tubuh elo selain gue gimana? Hehehe… :P_

_Sunday, April 28, 20xx_

_03.00 p.m._

**WHO**

**THE**

**HELL**

**IS**

**THIS**

**PERSON?!**

"ABAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGG! COBA LIAT SMS LAAAAYYY…..! STALKER-NYA **MESUUUUMMM**… DIA ADA DI SEKITAR RUMAH JUGAAAAAAAAA…..! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

"BUNGIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! KAINA CURIK TALINGAKUUUUUUU….! ANCAPI BUATI AKU MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Udah ngerti?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang namja di sampingnya.

Kali ini kita ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Terlihat Luhan sedang ngajarin Sehun matematika.

Berbunga-bunga hati Luhan sebenernya deket-deket Sehun. Tapi lama-lama rese juga -_-

"Gue kagak ngerti. Ulangin" Jawab Sehun.

Luhan cuman bisa ngehela nafas panjang.

"Oke, ulang dari awal" Katanya pasrah.

_Chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo  
Neol hanibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoheulteda_

_Hyanggimatgo saekkkal eummihago  
Wainboda uahage jabameogeulteda_

"Ya, halo? Dengan Oh Sehun? Ape lu item nelpon-nelpon gue?"

"…"

"TERUS NAPA?! GUE MUSTI NARI WOLF SAMBIL BILANG 'WOW' GITU?!"

Luhan kaget denger teriakan Sehun.

"…"

"Lu jangan manas-manasin gue dah! Emang elo hebat apa cuman ngajak Lay hyung** jalan**?"

"…"

"Mwo?! Lo **nembak** dia?! Terus?!"

"…"

"Fiuh, syukur deh dia belom **nerima**. Pasti lo ga di **terima**. Huahahaha!"

"…"

"… Beneran blushing? Kita liat aja nanti"

_PIK_

"Siapa itu, Hun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Si Jongong. Cuman buat pamer"

"P-Pamer soal?"

"Soal ngajak Lay hyung **kencan**. Tenang, gue ga bakalan kena. Gue tau kalo Lay hyung itu **cuman suka sama gue**. Huahahahahahaha!"

_DEG_

Sebenernya hati Luhan tu udah sakit dengernya. Cekit cekit… Cekit cekit. Tapi biar aja lah, daripada si Sehun tau kalo Luhan naksir dia.

"Semangat ya, Hun. Hwaiting! ^^" #senyumpalsu.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Ayo, lanjutin. Jelasin ke gue tadi"

.

.

.

"Ibu"

"Hem? Apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun ngehela nafas sebentar.

"Ibu tahu keluarga kita yang namanya **Kim Minseok **ga?"

_DEG_

Tubuh ibunya Baekhyun menegang.

"E-Emang kenapa, sayang?"

"Soalnya Tao itu kan **ade sepupu** aku. Keluarga kita. Tapi kakak kelas aku yang namanya **Kim Minseok** ngaku-ngaku Tao itu **ade sepupu** dia. Baekhyun kan heran"

"B-Baekhyun sayang" Kata Mrs. Byun sambil ngelus kepala anaknya sayang.

"Ya, bu? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil natap innocent ibunya.

"Sebenernya… Aish, kapan-kapan ibu kasih tau ya? **Belum waktunya**"

"Emang kenapa sih, bu? Aku kan penasaran"

"**Belum waktunya**. **Nanti**. Lebih baik kamu main ke rumah Chanyeol sekarang. Dia sendirian di rumah kan?" Kata Mrs. Byun sambil senyum manis ke anaknya.

Baekhyun diem.

"Iya. Aku ke rumah Chanyeol dulu ya? Assalamu 'alaikum"

.

.

.

_From: +62877xxxxxxxx_

_Iya, gue tau elo __**sexy**__. Tapi jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Nanti kedengeran orang lain! Nanti kalo ada yang ngincar tubuh elo selain gue gimana? Hehehe… :P_

_Sunday, April 28, 20xx_

_03.00 p.m._

Kyuhyun baca pesan yang beberapa menit lalu masuk ke ponsel Lay.

"Jadi, **ini** stalker-nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Liat aja! Tau darimana dia Lay teriak-teriak '**sexy**'?"

"Nah, untung gue pinter. Kalo ga lu pasti kagak mikir. Telpon ke nomor ini. Nanti tu orang pasti ngangkat" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil ngasih ponsel Lay.

PLAK!

"Iya ya! Kenapa Lay ga mikir dari tadi?!" Kata Lay sambil nepok jidat Kyuhyun.

"Soalnya elo pabbo. Jangan napok jidat gue! Elo kan punya jidat sendiri!"

"Sorry. Yasud, Lay mau ke kamar dulu. Btw, mienya udah jadi. Ada di meja makan!"

Lay lari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

_Cklek_

_Blam!_

Lay duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

Dia teken tombol hijau di pesannya saat itu. Lalu ia menekan tombol tengah di ponselnya

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Mohon hubungi beberapa saat lagi ^^_

_PRAK!_

Lay banting ponsel.

"HELL YA! GUE MAU NELPON TU STALKER **MESUM** DIA MALAH MATIIN HAPENYA, AAARRRRGGGGHHHH…..! GUE BISA GILA LAMA-LAMA!" Teriak Lay frustasi.

.

.

.

"Kai…"

"Apa, Kyung?"

Kali ini kita ke apartemen KaiSoo. Mereka lagi nonton tivi sekarang.

"Lu serius **nembak** Lay hyung tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, gue serius. Emang napa?"

"Kalo lo di **tolak** gimana dong?"

"Ya sudah, gue nyerah. Emang susah dapetin orang kayak dia"

Kyungsoo cuman nunduk denger ucapan Kai.

"Kai" Panggil Kyungsoo sambil tetep nunduk.

"Apa, Kyung?"

"Ada yang mau gue kasih tau"

"Apa?" Tanya Kai sambil ngadep Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo natap Kai dalem.

"G-Gue… Gue…"

"Cepetan. Rese tau -_-"

"Gue… Gue…"

BRUK!

"KYUNG! KYUNGSOO! LO KENAPA?!" Kata Kai panik sambil nepok pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Ebuset! Pingsan si Kyungsoo! Saking gugupnya kali yak? ._.

.

.

.

"Ayo, ge. Masuk ^^"

"Makasih, Baby Panda ^^"

Kali ini kita ke kediaman Kim Minseok. Tempat Tao tinggal juga sebenernya. Kris kali ini mau mampir ke rumahnya si Tao. Dia ga takut ama Xiumin kali yak?

"Assalamu 'alaikum! Tao pulang! ^^"

"Wa'alaikum salam! Tao kamu sudah-"

Yang nyambut Tao itu Xiumin. Xiumin kaget liat si Kris.

"Eh, **naga ngondek**! Ngapain lo ke sini, ha?!" Kata Xiumin tepat di depan Kris.

"Gue? Gue cuman berkunjung ke rumah **pacar gue** doang. Ada yang salah? ._."

"Sialan lu! Berani-beraninya dateng ke sini! Pergi ga?! Kalo ga…!"

_NGEK!_

"HOEEEKKKKK…! UHUK UHUK! LE- UHUK!"

"HYAAAAA… HENRY GE! SOHEE JIEJIE! TOLONGIN TAO! QAQ"

Yang ngerasa di panggil dateng.

Henry ama Sohee itu saudaranya Xiumin. Henry itu abangnya Xiumin. Padahal mereka kembar. Kalo Sohee itu bungsu. Dia cewek sendirian. Sekelas sama Lay sebenernya.

"Ya Allah, Minseok! Lu apain anak orang?!" Teriak Henry sambil narik Xiumin dari Kris.

"Eh! Jangan dicekek! Mati anak orang nanti, abang!" Teriak Sohee sambil narik tangan Xiumin dari leher Kris.

"Aduh, gege! Lepas! Nanti Kris ge mati… QAQ" Kata Tao sambil narik pinggang Xiumin.

"EMANG MAU GUE GITU!"

"JANGAN! KRIS ITU KAN **KETUA OSIS**!" Teriak Henry.

_Hening_

"Eum, Henry. Jadi, si Kris itu…"

Akhirnya si Xiumin ngelepasin cekekannya dari Kris. Kris batuk-batuk sambil megang lehernya.

"Gege ga papa? ;A;" Tanya Tao sambil ngelus bahu Kris.

"Uhuk uhuk! Gue uhuk! Kagak papa. Henry, gue itu **WAKIL KETUA OSIS**! Ketuanya **bukan** gue!"

_Hening lagi_

"Terus ketua OSIS-nya siapa? ._." Tanya Henry.

"**Kim Joonmyeon"** Kata Kris.

"Lho? Dia kan **masih** kelas dua ._." Kata Henry.

"Au ah, belum juga pemilihannya dia udah langsung di tunjuk. Apalagi bentar lagi kan kita lulus" Kata Kris.

"Emang ujian tanggal berapa? ._." Tanya Henry.

"Au, katanya sih awal Mei nanti" Jawab Kris.

"**Kim Joonmyeon**? Ketua kelas gue itu?" Tanya Sohee.

"Iya! Dan ngapain kita bahas tu cowok bantet? _–si Xiumin pernah liat si Joonmyeon–_ Sana lo pergi, Kris!" Ujar Xiumin.

Nah lo, mulai lagi dah si Xiumin ngehajar si Kris.

"Hyaaa…. Gege! Lepasin! Kris ge bisa mati nanti…! QAQ"

"Xiumin! Ada bakpao! Gue baru beli! Cepetan lepasin!"

"Abang! Gue telponin si Jongdae niiihhh…! ."

"Apaan lo, Sohee! Bawa-bawa pacar gue!"

.

.

.

"Lay! Lo **belom makan** kan?! Makan gih!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah.

_Hening_

"Lay…? Lu ngapain di kamar?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"BENTAR, GE!"

_BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"KATA GUE JANGAN KAYAK GITU TURUN TANGGANYA! SEMPRUUULLLL!" Omel Kyuhyun.

"BUKAN GITU, GE! TU STALKER TAU LAY **BELOM MAKAN**! LIAT SMS-NYA!" Kata Lay sambil nunjukin SMS yang baru aja masuk ponselnya.

Kyuhyun baca pesannya.

_From: +62877xxxxxxxx_

_Lo __**belom**__**makan**__ kan? Cepetan makan! Kalo ga nanti lu ga ada tenaga buat 'kegiatan' kita nanti. Hehehe… :P_

_Sunday, April 28, 20xx_

_03.50 p.m._

"… Stalker elu **mesum**, Lay ._." Kata Kyuhyun sambil liat ponsel Lay.

"MAKANYA ITU! AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! ABANG **GA BOLEH NINGGALIN LAY SENDIRIAN** SEKARANG! LAY BERANGKAT SEKOLAH **DI ANTER** SAMA GEGE! PULANGNYA **DI JEMPUT** SAMA GEGE! KALO MAU KE GAME CENTER **AJAK LAY**!"

"Lu di sekolah gimana? Masa gue kayak ibu-ibu yang nungguin anaknya di TK? LU KIRA GUE IBU-IBU APA?! Terus gimana kalo gue ke kampus? Jadwal gue kan ga nentu…"

"Biar aja. Lay di sekolah selalu sama temen nanti. Kalo abang kuliah Lay ke rumah Luhan ge. Inget?"

"I-Iya… Garang amat sih lo. Lo ke Cina aja dulu gimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"**JANGAAAANNNN…!"** Teriak seorang namja.

"Eh? Siapa tu?" Tanya Lay di depan pintu.

_Cklek_

"Ha?! E-Elu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong, readers tercinta :***

**Ehehe… Ini dia chap 2-nya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :)**

**Maaf telat apdet, soalnya pas author mau publish pasti loading-nya macet mulu QAQ**

**Dan pengumuman nih…**

**Kalau author sudah mulai sekolah…**

**AUTHOR BISA JARANG UPDATE DAN KEMUNGKINAN HIATUS HUWEEEEEE….. QAQ**

**Tapi author janji bakalan update terus :)**

**Fic ini juga sudah author bikin sampe chap 5 :D**

**Author juga ga nyangka respon kalian… QAQ**

**Makasih banyak ya… Buat silent readers juga :)**

**Sebenarnya sih author minta review buat ngetes partisipasi readers ;D**

* * *

**BIG THANKS FOR: woyifan, thehunhan, AlpacaAce, JI Dray, Akita Fisayu, yongchan, hyunsungzhang, Kopi Luwak, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Kirito, Lee Eun, kyeoptafadila, Gita Safira, , Gmaolrockie, zhehoons, XiuBy PandaTao, Azura Lynn Gee, tzera, someone, Vdcho, ferinaref, fantaosticpanda, RaikaAkane, ajib4ff, ruka17, Lee MingKyu, Kim Haerin-ah, Devil Angel, ChaChaxotic, xinglay97, exolfia, 7D, chenma, Leo Zi, heeriztator, ICE14, taemixing, ExileZee, 13ginger, Tania3424, .5, istri suho, , WindsongSL, AllanggamollaF, Cho Dae Sin, yoohami, Historia Rain, Ira Putri  
**

* * *

**Maaf ya... Author ga bisa bales review QAQ**

**Maaf banget kalau chap ini mengecewakan #bow**

**Buat yang ngasih tau typho, itu emang sengaja ._.**

**Karena di keseharian author, temen sekelas sama author sukanya begitu ._.**

**Biar ga terlalu Banjar(?)**

**Kalo terlalu Banjar ntar author ga bisa Bahasa Indonesia lagi nanti -_-**

**Buat yang nanya author orang mana… Jawabannya author ga tau ._.**

**Soalnya abah author orang Palembang, mama author lahir di KalTeng tapi suku Banjar dan bisa pake bahasa daerah yang macem-macem, author lahirnya di Bandung tapi ga bisa pake bahasa Sunda sama sekali, kelamaan tinggal di KalSel jadi terbiasa pake bahasa Banjar.**

**Author sebenernya juga dulu di suruh ayah buat belajar bahasa Sunda tapi males.**

**Temen author juga bilangin author payah karena ga bisa bahasa Sunda QAQ**

**Maaf jadi curcol #bow ._.**

**Btw, kayaknya banyak yang nebak kalo stalkernya Suho appa ya. Ohohohoho…**

**Sekali lagi,**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hello Stalker!**

**Cast: Zhang Yi Xing as main cast**

**Pair: SuLay as main pair**

**Rated: T murni**

**Genre: Romance? Humor?**

**Summary: Ga ada**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tapi alur cerita sah milik AUTHOR**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) di mana-mana, EYD jelek, fic abal + gaje, author ngarang banget, YAOI, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~! ^^**

* * *

"Lay ga boleh ke Cina! Nanti aku gimana doooonnnngggg….?! TTATT"

PLAK!

"OOOHHH… JADI ELO STALKER GUE, HUN?! SIALAN LU!" Teriak Lay setelah nampar namja di depannya.

Ternyata yang teriak di depan rumah Lay itu si **Oh Sehun**. Entah lah ngapain dia di depan situ. Jadi salah paham dah si Lay.

"NJIIIIRRRR…..! **GUE BUKAN STALKER**! NGAPAIN JADI STALKER KALO TETANGGAAAAAAAAAANNNNN…..?!" Kata Sehun sambil berlutut _–dia pasrah kalo di tonjok Lay habis ini–_

"Kalo gitu ngapain lo ke sini, So'un?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gue cuman mau balikin kaset bokep yang di pinjemin Kyuhyun hyung! Gue juga mau balikin **komik hentai** punya Lay hyung! Kenapa main tuduh gitu sih?!"

_Hening_

"WHAT?! ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL! DAPET DARIMANA LO **KOMIK HENTAI** GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….?! ITU **BENDA BERHARGA**, BRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH…!" Teriak Lay sambil ngerampas komik hentai dia dari tangan si So'un.

"Yang **ngasih** Kyuhyun hyung lagi ._." Ucap Sehun.

Lay noleh ke abangnya.

Dia natep tajam abangnya.

Kyuhyun nelen ludah kasar.

"ABBBBAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"DAMAI, ADIKKU TERCINTAAAAAAAHHHHHH…!"

_You've got e-mail! ^^_

Belom sempet Lay jambak rambut kece Kyuhyun, ponsel dia bunyi.

_From: +62877xxxxxxxx_

_Wow, elo punya __**komik hentai**__? Gue ga nyangka orang __**tampang alim**__ kayak elo punya komik __**kayak gitu**__. Pinjem dong… Hehehe… :P_

_Sunday, April 28, 20xx_

_04.10 p.m._

Lay cengo baca SMS yang masuk ke hapenya. **ITU STALKER NGUPING…!**

"HUN! LU MEGANG HAPE KAGAK?!" Teriak Lay ke Sehun.

"Ha? Hape gue di rumah. Lagi di carge ._."

"Terus… Stalker ini **siapa** dong…?" Gumam Lay.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun lagi baca komik Bleach punya Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol lagi main game di PSP kesayangannya.

"Apa, say?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tetep natap layar PSP-nya.

"Ibu gue aneh tadi"

Chanyeol nge-pause game PSP-nya, lalu matiin PSP-nya.

"Aneh gimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gue nanya soal **Kim Minseok** hyung . Sunbae kita itu loohh… Yang biasa di panggil Xiumin. Lo tau **ade sepupu** gue yang namanya Tao itu kan? Katanya si Lay, itu **ade sepupunya** Xiumin hyung juga. Gue kan heran. Soalnya ibu gue ga pernah ngomongin soal Xiumin hyung. Ibu gue juga bilang, _**"Belum waktunya"**_. Gue kan makin penasaran!"

Chanyeol diem sambil tetep natap Baekhyun.

Dia **inget banget** **omongan** emaknya. Dan kata emaknya, _**"Jangan kasih tau Baekhyun. Biar ibunya sendiri yang ngasih tau"**_

"Baekkie sayang"

Baekhyun noleh ke pacarnya.

"**Tunggu aja** ibu elo ngejelasin ke elo" Kata Chanyeol sambil ngelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Dan Baekhyun yakin,

Chanyeol **tahu** maksud ibunya.

.

.

.

"Udah, bebeb Xiumin… Tenang… ^^"

Xiumin ngehela nafas panjang.

Sekarang Xiumin lagi ada di kamarnya. Dan ada namjachingu-nya juga di sampingnya. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Nama panggilannya Chen. Chen itu panggilan dari Tao sebenernya tapi akhirnya banyak yang ngikutin.

Buat info, Chen ini sekelas bareng Lay ama BeBaek. Matanya minus 12. Hobinya nonton Donald Duck ama Spongebob Squarepants. Punya bebek karet warna ungu bernama **Ducky** –bacanya kayak 'daki'– Selalu bawa bebek karet ungunya ke mana aja, mulai dari umur 6 tahun. Dan kayaknya seorang Kim Jongdae musti ikutan acara My Strange Addiction ._.

Btw, kita flashback kejadian di mana untuk kedua kalinya si Xiumin nyekek si Kris. Si Sohee serius manggil si Chen. Dan nyuruh si Chen masuk lewat pintu belakang _–soalnya perkelahian terjadi di pintu depan dan jelas Chen ga bisa masuk lewat situ–_

"Makasih ya, Chen. Udah mau dateng. Lari lagi. Sorry ade gue ngerepotin ._." Kata Xiumin sambil senyum manis ke Chen.

"Iya, ga papa kok. Ga ngerepotin. Kebetulan gue lagi lari. Hehe… ._."

"Lari? Sore gini? Kagak ashar lo? ._."

"Ehehe… Btw, kenapa lu benci banget sama Kris hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Gue benci dia. Soalnya dia itu **P.L.A.Y.B.O.Y**! Di tambah dulu pas dia selingkuhin si Tao. Kan kasian si Tao. Tao hampir ga pernah senyum saat itu. Selama eum… 10 bulan dia ga kontak sama Tao, gue benci dia. Eh, ternyata kemaren akhirnya dia nganter si Tao ke sekolah. Gue ngeliatnya ga seneng. Iya lah, gue takutnya si **playboy** itu mau mainin si Tao. Ternyata mirisnya dia ngepermainin si Lay. Lay itu ternyata selingkuhannya si Kris. Gue jadi makin benci sama si Kris gara-gara bikin Lay nangis"

Chen cuman mangut-mangut ngerti sambil ngelus bebek karetnya.

"Chen" Panggil Xiumin.

"Apa, beb?" Tanya Chen.

"Bisa ga lo **berenti bawa-bawa bebek **karet elo?" Tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

Chen senyum sambil geleng-geleng.

"Pas kecelakaan pesawat itu, **ortu gue ninggal**. **Penumpang yang lain juga ninggal**. Cuman gue sama **Ducky** yang tahan hidup. **Gue terdampar di laut selama 3 hari tanpa makan dan minum**. Cuman **Ducky** yang nemenin gue. Pas di rumah sakit **gue ga kenal siapa pun, ga ada yang jenguk gue**. Cuman **Ducky** yang nemenin gue. Pas gue di panti asuhan, gue **di bully sama anak-anak yang lain**. Temen gue cuman **Ducky**. Sampe gue di **adopsi**. Gue **ga punya saudara**, **ortu gue sibuk**, di sekolah **gue ga punya temen**. Sampe gue ketemu sama elo, **cuman elo yang mau nemenin gue**"

Xiumin rasanya pengen nangis denger omongannya si Chen. Dia baru tahu kalo masa-masa Chen dulu itu kelam banget. Mungkin lebih tepatnya gelap banget.

_Grep_

"Sorry gue ngingetin elo masa-masa itu, Chen. Maaf banget" Kata Xiumin sambil meluk Chen.

Chen bales pelukannya si Xiumin.

"Ga papa. Itu juga masa lalu. Apa lagi **gue punya elo**, ortu udah ada, calon mertua gue baik, calon ipar gue baik, gara-gara elo ama Baekhyun sekarang gue punya temen. Jadi ngapain gue mikirin lagi masa lalu?"

Xiumin akhirnya nangis di pelukan Chen.

.

.

.

"Euunnnggghhh….."

"Eh, Kyung. Elo udah sadar?"

Kita ke apartemen KaiSoo. Kyungsoo baru sadar dari pingsannya, Kai tetep setia nemenin.

"Eh, kok gue di kamar elo?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Kai.

"Iya, gue yang **gendong** elo ke **kamar gue**. Habis, kamar elo ke kunci. Kuncinya gue ga tau di mana. Jadinya gue** bawa** aja elo ke **kamar gue**" Jawab Kai.

_BLUSH _

Kyungsoo merona.

Emang sih, dia **belum pernah** ke kamar Kai. Dan **baru kali ini** dia masuk kamar cowok _–padahal dia cowok– –ralat– _masuk kamar Kai maksudnya.

"Ya sudah, gue ke kamar gue dulu" Kata Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit.

"Eh, tunggu dulu" Kata Kai sambil megang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

_BLUSH_

Warna wajah Kyungsoo udah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tadi yang mau elo omongin ke gue apa?" Tanya Kai.

_DEG_

"_Aduh, gue gugup banget. Gue ga berani! QAQ"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Kok diem? Apa yang mau elo omongin?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo ngebalikin badannya terus ngadep ke Kai.

"Gue…

.

.

.

… **Lupa"**

_GUBRAAAAKKKKKKK!_

Kai sweatdrop.

Apaan! Ternyata orangnya lupa!

"Ya sudah, silahkan pergi. Gue ngantuk" Kata Kai sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo natap Kai sebentar lalu keluar dari kamarnya si Kai.

_Blam_

"_Maaf, Kai. Gue belom bisa ngasih tau elo sekarang"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Oh ya!

Btw, ada yang penasaran kenapa Kai dan Kyungsoo tinggal bedua di apartemen? Jadi gini, Kai ama Kyungsoo itu rumahnya di Busan. Cuman sampe SMP mereka sekolah di situ. Tapi SMA-nya mereka di Seoul. Dan mereka tinggalnya cuman bedua. Ortu mereka masih di Busan. Dan karena ga ada rumah kontrakan, mereka akhirnya tinggal di apartemen, Selesai deh!

.

.

.

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi. Mohon hubungi beberapa saat lagi ^^_

_PIIP!_

"HEEEHHH….! STRESS GUE NGURUSIN SI STALKER ITU! SUSAH BANGET DI HUBUNGIN!" Teriak Lay frustazzy.

Udah… **12 kali** Lay nelpon si stalker itu. Tapi ga pernah di angkat. Aneh.

"Dia sengaja. Biar identitasnya ga keungkap" Kata Kyuhyun sambil natap Lay yang kesal.

"Baiklah… Kalo begitu… GUE PANGGIL **AGEN CSI**!"

_TOK!_

"Aduh! Jangan getok kepala Lay, gege!" Omel Lay ke Kyuhyun sambil megang kepalanya.

"Gila aja lo. CSI di Amerika sono… Lah kita di mana? KOREA! KA O ER E A! **KOREA SELATAN**! LU KIRA ENTENG APA KE SANANYA?!"

"YASUD, KITA CARI **CSI SEOUL**! SIAPA TAU YANG BANTUIN U-KNOW AMA MAX! GUE JUGA MAU KETEMU ARA!"

"ITU BUKAN CSI! TAPI MODEL MV BEFORE U GO-NYA TVXQ! LU KIRA ITU BENERAN APA?! KESERINGAN NONTON MV ITU LOOO….!"

Sudah, Lay nyerah.

"Terus gimana dong… Lay kan takut **di apa-apain**… TAT"

"Kan kata gue muka orangnya baik-baik. Orangnya ganteng. Keliatannya orangnya bercukupan. Keliatannya orangnya waras. Tenang aja dah lu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil nepuk pundak Lay.

"Tapi kan di dunia ini banyak yang ga mungkin. Siapa tau aja ternyata dia itu **pria baik-baik tapi ternyata ketua mafia**. HYAAAAAAAAAAAA… LAY KAN TAKUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT…! QAAQ"

_TOK!_

Lagi, si Kyuhyun getok kepala Lay. Sekarang pake hanger baju Lay _–mereka ada di kamar Lay sekarang–_

"Aduh, abang! Sakit tau!" Kata Lay sambil megang kepalanya.

"Lu ngeyelnya kejauhan. Lebih baik elu tanya lagi temen lo yang katanya tau" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamarnya si Lay.

_Blam!_

.

.

.

_Di kediaman Baekhyun…_

_Somgyeodo twinkle eojjeona? Nun-eh hwak dduijanha_

_Beilreh ssayeo itsseodo naneun twinkle tigana_

_PIP_

"Ya, halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada lemes.

"… _Baekhyun? Lu kenapa?"_ Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Ga papa… Napa nelpon gue, Lay?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Lay.

"_Ini soal stalker gue. Lu __**tau orangnya**__ kan? __**Kasih tau gue**__"_

_DEG_

Sekarang tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"_Ya Allah… Gue emang __**tau**__ stalker-nya tapi… Dia udah __**nyogok**__ gue pake stock eyeliner selama setahun. Masa gue kasih tau? Ga tau terima kasih namanya gue. Terus gue kena karma. Gue kan ga mau… ;AA;" _Batin Baekhyun.

"_Baekhyun? BeBaek? Lu masih di sana?"_ Tanya Lay di seberang sana.

"E-Eh? Oh, Lay. Sorry, gue **lupa** nama orangnya. Tapi yang gue tau dia **ga ada** niat jahat sama lo. Jadi lo **tenang** aja"

"_Apaan! Dia__** mesum**__ tau!"_

HEH?

HAH?

Ga salah denger si Baekhyun?

"_Lo? __**Mesum**__? Masa dia __**mesum**__? __**Tampang baik-baik gitu masa mesum**__?"_ Batin Baekhyun sambil cengo.

"_Halo, Baekhyun? Apa gue harus ke rumah lo buat buktiin SMS yang dia kirim?"_

"Eh, ga usah… Ngerepotin. Ini udah jam setengah 6. Lalu jam 6. Kan maghrib tu. Rumah gue kan jauh. Nanti elo di culik ama stalker lo lagi. Mau?"

"_KAGAK! Eh, sudah dulu ya? Abang gue mau pergi, jadi gue __**harus**__ ikut. Bye!"_

_PIP_

Baekhyun ngehela nafas panjang.

"_Ibu… Chanyeol… __**Apa yang kalian sembunyiin**__ dari aku?" _Batin Baekhyun miris.

.

.

.

"Gege keluar mau ngapain sih?" Tanya Lay ke Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka lagi jalan kaki, menuju mini market terdekat.

"Mau beli cemilan. Lu masak ga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lay liat kulkas bahan masakan abis. Terpaksa Lay goreng telur! Kecap habis, mau beli. Nasi goreng bikinan gege tu isinya apa aja sih? -_-" Tanya Lay.

"Bahan-bahan yang **gue karang sendiri **._." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Jangan-jangan kulit jeruk ama cengkih dia masukin juga lagi?! Apa yang Hamba makan pagi ini, Ya Allah?! T_T" _Batin Lay miris.

"Lay, napa lu ngelamun? Mau jadi pajangan di depan mini market?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ga ah. Mending jadi pajangan di Istana Unicorn :)"

"Ngeyel mulu kerjaannya. Ayo masuk!"

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Kali ini Lay ama Kyuhyun lagi di depan meja kasir, lagi bayar tentunya. Masa lagi pedekate ama mbak-mbak kasir? -_-

"Semuanya dua puluh ribu Rupiah :D" Ujar mbak-mbak kasir.

"Biar gue yang bayar" Kata Kyuhyun sambil ngeluarin dompet dari kantung celananya.

Tapi pas Kyuhyun iseng-iseng ngeliat keluar _–pintu ama jendela mini marketnya kaca, jadi tembus pandang– _dia ngeliat seseorang.

**Itu.**

**Itu **orang yang Kyuhyun cari selama ini.

**Itu **orang yang Kyuhyun stalk pas masih SMP.

**Itu **orang yang ngajarin dia _–sama Lay juga– _Bahasa Korea.

"… **Sungmin hyung"** Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetep ngeliat keluar jendela.

"Gege? Gege? Kenapa ngelamun? Mau jadi pajangan meja kasir?" Tanya Lay sambil ngibasin tangannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"**SUNGMIN HYUNG!"** Teriak Kyuhyun sampe bikin Lay dan mbak-mbak kasir kaget.

Habis itu, dengan kecenya seorang Zhang Gui Xian meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di depan meja kasir.

**Sendirian.**

Dan Kyuhyun **belom bayar** tadi.

Lay juga **ga bawa dompet** saking buru-burunya tadi.

**Gimana bayarnya dong?**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY….! ABAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG…..! LAY **GA BAWA DOMPET**! **GIMANA BAYARNYA**…..?! QAAQ"

Kyuhyun masih ngejar orang yang dia cari. Orangnya sih cuman di seberang jalan cuman… Pas denger si Kyuhyun manggil dia, dianya lari. Kyuhyun ngejar orang itu. Lay di tinggal **sendirian**.

"Mbak, jadi ini **gimana bayarnya**?" Tanya mbak-mbak kasir ke Lay.

"_Mbak, elu salah! Gue cowok! Gue namja!"_ Batin Lay sambil natap mbak-mbak kasir kesel.

"Nah, saya itu juga **ga bawa dompet** T_T" Kata Lay.

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi saya ngu-"

"… **Yixing?"**

Lay noleh ke orang yang manggil dia.

"**Eh?"**

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Yaaa…. Sebentar…"

_Cklek_

"Eh, Sehun?"

Yang ngetuk pintu tadi itu Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya Luhan punya bel rumah, cuman Sehun yang mau ngetuk pintu.

"Luhan hyung, bisa temenin gue di rumah? Gue sendirian" Kata Sehun pada namja di depannya itu.

Luhan _–namja yang bukain pintu– _cuman manggut-manggut doang. Dia masuk dulu ke rumahnya buat pamit sama bundanya, tak lama setelah itu ia keluar lagi.

"Bunda kamu di mana, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil jalan di samping Sehun.

"Bunda pergi ke rumah nenek. Nenek sakit katanya" Jawab Sehun.

Karena rumah Sehun tepat di samping rumah Luhan, jadi mereka sudah sampai.

_Cklek_

_Blam_

Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sehun, lu udah makan?" Tanya Luhan sambil natap Sehun.

"Udah… Hyung sendiri?"

"Sudah juga. Btw, kok elu lemes?"

"Ha? Gue ngantuk" Ujar Sehun.

Tak lama setelah itu si Sehun tiduran di sofa. Terus paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya.

**Pahanya.**

**Luhan.**

Luhan shock liatnya.

"Se-"

"Biarin gue gini dulu, Luhan hyung. Gue ngantuk" Kata Sehun sambil ngebenamin mukanya di perut Luhan.

"Kalo ngantuk mah ke kamar atuh -_-"

"Kamar gue di lantai dua. Gue males naik tangga"

"Sehun. Jangan-jangan elo sakit lagi?" Tanya Luhan.

Dia langsung megang dahinya Sehun.

Ga panas.

Terus kenapa si Sehun lemes?

"Lo kenapa lemes Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Gue ngantuk… Biarin gue begini dulu" Jawab Sehun lalu kembali ngebenamin mukanya di perut Luhan.

Dan Luhan cuman pasrah dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

"Tao, kenapa sih elo mau sama Kris?" Tanya Xiumin ke Tao.

Sekarang mereka lagi ada di kamar Tao. Dan Tao lagi ngelipet baju.

"Ehehe… Habis Kris ge itu baik orangnya ^^" Jawab Tao sambil natap Xiumin.

Buat info, pas Tao dan Kris jadian, si Kris yang nembak duluan. Kalo kasus Kris sama Lay, Lay duluan yang nembak.

"Iya, tapi dulu 10 bulan dia kan ga kontak. Baru aja kemaren dia minta maaf sama kamu. TERUS KAMU MAAFIN. Kamu tu polos atau oon sih, Tao?"

Tao cuman diem.

"Habis, Tao ga mungkin benci Kris gege. Kris gege itu orangnya baik dan paling Tao sayang. Eh? Tapi Tao sayang juga kok sama Xiumin ge ^^"

"_Biar gue ga sakit hati aja kan elo ngomong gitu? -_-" _Batin Xiumin.

"Oh ya. Kenapa pas Xiumin ge di kamar, Tao denger Xiumin ge nangis? Chen ge mutusin Xiumin ge?"

Tubuh Xiumin menegang.

"Ga papa kok, Chen cuman lagi cerita sedih ^^"

"Oh… :O"

Setelah itu, Xiumin pergi ke kamarnya.

_Cklek_

_Blam_

Xiumin berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia keingetan pertemuan pertama dia sama Chen setahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kim Minseok, 17 years old, March 14, 20xx_

"Hah! Capek banget gue hari ini" Oceh Xiumin sambil jalan pulang.

Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore lewat. Padahal sekolah selesai jam 2. Pertama: Xiumin ngerjain tugas tambahan dari Park seonsaengnim selama 1 jam, selesai jam 3. Kedua: Xiumin ada kegiatan klub 2 jam, selesai jam 5. Tapi naasnya ternyata Xiumin di suruh ngebantuin tugas Kim seonsaengnim selama 1 jam, selesai jam 6.

Dan sekarang sebenernya sekarang itu mau jam setengah 7. Jadi Xiumin mau ngambil jalan tembus buat pulang. Tapi ga jadi.

"Heh! Kasih uang elu ke kita-kita!"

"Sumpah, bang… Saya ga ada duit…"

"Bos, dia kayaknya bo'ong. Liat aja tampangnya"

"Oh… Jadi elu bo'ong gitu? RASAIN AKIBATNYA!"

_DUAK_

_BRUK_

_BRAK_

_BRUK_

_BUGH_

_DUAK_

Xiumin yang denger suara preman dan suara seorang pria deketin gang yang tadi mau dia lewatin. Dan terkajutnya Xiumin. Dia ngeliat seorang pria yang di gebukin sama… 5 orang preman.

"WOY! APA-APAAN KALIAN NGEHAJAR ORANG?!" Teriak Xiumin ke 5 orang preman tadi.

5 orang preman tadi berenti ngehajar pria tadi lalu noleh ke Xiumin.

"Eh, siapa lu? Berani-beraninya merintah kita" Kata salah seorang dari preman itu.

"Iya! Gue berani! Emang lo siapa sih?!" Kata Xiumin dengan percaya dirinya.

"Sialan lu!"

_DUAK_

_BUGH_

_BRAK_

_PLAK_

_BRUK_

_DUAK_

_BUGH_

Dan dengan jurus taekwondo-nya, Xiumin akhirnya menang ngelawan 5 orang sekaligus.

"Tampang aja garang" Kata Xiumin sambil kembali nendang salah seorang preman.

Xiumin noleh ke pria tak berdaya _–sorry banget– _tadi.

"Oi, elu ga papa?" Tanya Xiumin pada pria tadi.

"G-Gue ga papa…" Jawab pria itu sambil berusaha duduk.

Wajah pria itu memar-memar, sudut bibirnya sobek sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan juga tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Mau gue anter pulang?" Tanya Xiumin.

Xiumin sebenernya agak panik juga setelah liat seragam sekolah ini namja. Seragam sekolah SM High School, berarti ini namja satu sekolah sama dia.

"Lu siapa?" Tanya namja tadi.

"Kim Minseok. Gue kelas XI-C" Jawab Xiumin sambil mapah namja tadi buat berdiri.

"Oh, kelas XI-C. Gue Kim Jongdae kelas X-B. Maaf sudah ngerepotin sunbae" Kata namja tadi yang bernama Jongdae.

"Eh, ga papa" Respon Xiumin.

"Tunggu"

Xiumin ngentiin langkahnya pas denger ucapan Jongdae.

Jongdae ngelepasin rangkulan dia terus jalan ke tempat dia di hajar preman tadi.

"Eh, elu mau ngapain?" Tanya Xiumin sambil ngehampirin Jongdae.

"Kacamata gue. Pantes mata gue hampir ga bisa liat apa-apa" Jawab Jongdae sambil raba-raba tanah.

Xiumin yang matanya sehat, lirik-lirik tempat Jongdae di hajar tadi. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan kacamata si Jongdae.

"Jongdae, ini kacamata lo kan?" Tanya Xiumin pada Jongdae yang maish nyari kacamatanya.

"Oh, sunbae nemuin?" Tanya Jongdae sambil jalan ke arah Xiumin dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

"Tapi… Kacanya udah pecah. Bukan retak lagi" Jawab Xiumin.

"Ga papa. Siniin"

Xiumin ngasih kacamatanya ke Jongdae.

"Jongdae, gue anterin pulang ya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tapi kayaknya udah malem, sunbae"

"Ga papa, gue bisa pulang nanti" Kata Xiumin.

Dan akhirnya Jongdae mau-mau aja di anter pulang sama Xiumin.

**FLASHBACK END**

"XIUMIN GEGE!" Teriak Tao ke Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung duduk.

"Kaget gue! Ngapain elo ke kamar gue, Tao?!"

"Mau makan malam ga sih? Bibi dari tadi udah manggil-manggil tapi ga di jawab"

"Oh, gitu. Ya sudah, ayo ke bawah!" Kata Xiumin sambil jalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi maaf ngerepotin, Joonmyeon" Ujar Lay sambil ngebungkukin badannya pada namja di depannya.

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

Dia ketua OSIS di SM High School. Sekelas sama Lay. Sebenarnya panggilan dia itu Suho. Cuman si Lay yang tetep manggil dia Joonmyeon. Begitu pun Lay, nama panggilan dia Lay tapi tetep di panggil Yixing sama Suho.

Tadi pas di mini market, Suho yang bayarin belanjaan Lay. Terus si Suho juga nganterin Lay pulang _–Lay takut si stalker ngikutin dia dan nyatanya dia emang ngerasa di buntuti–_

"Iya, ga papa… Masuk aja, gue mau pulang" Kata Suho sambil senyum manis ke Lay.

"Eh, iya. Makasih banyak ya, Joonmyeon. Besok gue traktir bakso" Kata Lay sambil senyum lebar ke Suho.

"Eh? Tapi gue…"

Lay tau si Suho mau nolak. Masalahnya si Suho itu ga pernah ke kantin. Dia juga ga pernah bawa bekal ke sekolah. Suho kalau istirahat cuman diem di kelas. Kalo ga gitu, pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Sekali ini aja! Kasian elo ga makan. Gue tau kok elo tu ga suka tempat ramai, tapi sekali ini aja. Please…" Kata Lay sambil megang tangan Suho dengan wajah melas.

Si Lay kayaknya ga tau kalo apa yang dia lakuin tu bikin orang di depan dia gugup setengah mati.

"I-Iya deh…" Kata Suho sambil senyum ramah.

"Yeay! Anggap aja utang gue itu. Jadi pulang ga?"

"Oh iya. Bye, Yixing!" Kata Suho sambil jalan menjauh dari rumah Lay.

"Bye, Joonmyeon! Hati-hati!"

Setelah itu, Lay masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tanpa tahu.

Kalo **stalker-nya di deket rumahnya**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong, readers-deul… :***

**Maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan ya… #deepbow**

**Author juga minta maaf kalo ini gaje abis**

**HUWAAAA… MAAFKAN AUTHOOORRR…. TTTAAATTT**

* * *

**BIG THANKS FOR: XiuBy PandaTao, ajib4ff, dewilololala, JI Dray, MamaFreeze99, , iceLauren86, exolfia, AlpacaAce, SG1Lay, Imeelie, Cho Dae Sin, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, DevilFujoshi, Lee Eun, XingLay97, Kopi Luwak, chindrella cindy, weisheme, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, hibiki kurenai, Ggunmyung-iie, Raina94, kyeoptafadila, BLUEFIRE0805, ferinaref, Deer Panda, Hyunsungzhang, 7D, ICE14, AbigaiWoo, Caffeine NL, Unicornz, , Oh Hannie, WindsongSL, sonexoticshawol, diyayee, Park Ha Woo, iceLauren68, Tania3424, AllanggamollaF  
**

* * *

**Buat yang nanya KalSel di mana, di Tanjung kab. Tabalong  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Hello Stalker!**

**Cast: Zhang Yi Xing as main cast**

**Pair: SuLay as main pair**

**Rated: T murni**

**Genre: Romance? Humor?**

**Summary: Ga ada**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tapi alur cerita sah milik AUTHOR**

**Warning: OOC, typho(s) di mana-mana, EYD jelek, fic abal + gaje, author ngarang banget, YAOI, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~! ^^**

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin. Kali ini Lay dan abangnya sedang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Inget ya, ge. Jemput Lay jam 2. Kalo ga, kaset-kaset bokep sama PSP gege Lay sita semua"

Sebenernya Lay masih kesel sama abangnya ini. Gara-gara kamaren malam abangnya lupa bayar belanjaan di mini market sehingga Suho lah yang membayar.

"I-Iya! Gege jemput nanti! Jangan pake ancem-ancem segala! Ih, semprul!"

"Ya sudah, Lay sekolah dulu. Assalamu 'alaikum" Ucap Lay lalu salim ke abang tercintanya itu.

Lay jalan ke kelasnya dengan perasaan gembira _–ga ding dia biasa-biasa aja– _Tapi pas masuk kelasnya,

"**KYAAAA….! LAY…..! SIAPA YANG NGANTER ELO TADI?!"**

"**IYAAAAAAA…! GANTENG BANGET…!"**

"**KASIH TAU NAMANYA DOOONNNNNGGGGGGG….!"**

"**TINGGALNYA DI MANAAAAAAAAA…?!"**

"**SEKOLAHNYA DI MANA?!"**

"**DIA SIAPANYA ELO SIIIIIIHHHHHHH….?!"**

"**KASIH TAU NOMOR TELPONNYA DOOOONNNNGGGG….!"**

Lay kesel sudah. Cewek-cewek di kelasnya pada nanya soal yang nganter dia. Dan yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"_Abang gue jelek gitu kok pada demen sih?!" _Batin Lay sambil natap cewek-cewek di kelasnya dengan pandangan sebel.

"**KASIH TAU KITA TENTANG DIA DOOOOONNNNGGGG…!"**

"_CUKUP SUDAH!"_

"**SETTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…!"**

_Langsung hening_

"Gue jawab satu-satu. Yang nganter gue itu abang gue. Namanya Zhang Gui Xian, di panggil Kyuhyun. Tinggalnya sama gue. Abang gue kuliah di Universitas Indonesia(?). Soal nomor telpon dan info soal dia, itu pribadi. Puas? Gue mau DUDUK!"

Cewek-cewek yang ngerubungin Lay tadi langsung minggir buat ngasih Lay jalan. Dan Lay langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Lay, tumben elo di anter ama abang elo. Biasanya elo naik motor sendiri", kata Baekhyun.

"Gue takut sama stalker itu… Jadinya gue di anter sama abang gue"

"Gitu… Oh ya. Gimana kencan elo kemaren bareng si Jongong?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lay natap Baekhyun ga percaya.

"ELO TAU DARIMANA KALO GUE SAMA SI JONGONG PERGI BARENNNNNGGGGGG…..?!" Teriak Lay sambil ngeguncang tubuh si Baekhyun.

"TENANG DULUUU…..! Kebetulan aja ngeliatnya. Soalnya gue sama Chanyeol ga jadi satnite. Jadi paginya gue sama Chanyeol kencan. Eh, ga sengaja ngeliat **elo sama Jongong**. Masuk rumah hantu **bedua** lagi. Hihi… Naik biang lala **beduaan**. Untung aja pas di stand tembak gue sama Chanyeol **dapet** teropong. Jadi bisa **ngintip lo sama Jongong** ngapain aja di atas sono. HUAHAHAHAHAHA….!"

"Sialan lo. Dia nembak gue"

Baekhyun diem.

"Jangan bercanda lu, brooo…. Nekat banget namanya dia"

"Gue ga bercanda, BeBaek. Dia beneran nembak gue… Gue ngerasa ga enak sama sohibnya" Kata Lay.

"Emang siapa sohibnya?"

"… Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia sekelas sama si Jongong. Kayaknya dia seneng sama Jongong. Tapi gue ga enak kalo nerima si Jongong. Gue kasian sama dia"

"Bukannya elo ga seneng sama Jongong? Ya tinggal tolak aja kali" Kata Baekhyun.

Lay diem.

"… **Kayaknya gue seneng sama si Kai" **Kata Lay sambil nunduk dengan wajah merah merona.

_DEG_

Baekhyun kaget dengernya. Dia tengok ke depan pintu kelas, dia punya firasat kalo ada orang yang natap mereka tajam.

"_LAAAYYYY….! ADUH, GAWAT! ITU ORANG DENGER!" _Batin Baekhyun sambil natap orang di depan pintu kelas.

"K-Kenapa elo bisa ngerasa gitu, Lay?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Gue ngerasa dia tulus sama gue. Lain si So'un. Dia lebih perhatian ke Luhan ge di banding gue. Dia cuman kagum ke gue, ga lebih. Kalo di Jongong dia tulus. Selama ini dia lembut sama gue kan? Jadi…"

"Lo mau **nerima** dia? Terus **gimana si Kyungsoo**?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_DEG_

"Itu yang gue ga tau… Gue musti gimana?"

"Mana gue ta-"

_Somgyeodo twinkle eojjeona? Nun-eh hwak dduijanha_

_Beilreh ssayeo itsseodo naneun twinkle tigana_

Baekhyun ngerasa smartphone-nya bunyi.

_DEG_

"Lay, ada telpon. Gue keluar dulu ya?"

"Iya"

Baekhyun lari keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah ngerasa jauh dari kelasnya dan jauh dari keramaian, dia ngangkat telponnya.

"Halo?"

"_**Gue denger omongan lo sama Yixing"**_

_DEG_

"I-Iya, terus?"

"_Lu ga tau terima kasih atau apa? Gue udah ngasih elo stock eyeliner selama setahun. Balas budi kek"_

"Heh, denger ya. Elo **nyogok** gue cuman biar gue ga ngasih tau si Lay, bukan buat bantuin elo biar bisa jadian sama Lay"

"… _Iya sih. Tapi awas aja kalo lo ngasih tau, bukan cuman stock eyeliner itu gue ambil. __**Gue pastiin ibu elo sama Chanyeol ga bakalan ngasih tau elo soal hubungan elo sama Kim Minseok**__"_

_DEG_

"E-Elo tau?! Tau darimana lo?!"

"_Gue juga nyari tau soal lo selain soal Yixing. Dan __**gue tau hubungan elo sama Kim Minseok**__"_

"Kasih tau gue! **Sekarang**!"

"_Ga bisa segampang itu, Byun Baekhyun. Gue cuman mau elo tutup mulut. Kalo ga, itu yang bakalan terjadi"_

"Kalo gue tutup mulut elo bakalan ngasih tau gue kan?!"

"… _Entah. Liat aja nanti"_

_TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT_

Baekhyun nyingkirin smartphone dia dari telinganya.

"_Maaf banget, Lay… Tapi gue pengen banget tau soal Xiumin hyung" _Batin Baekhyun.

Kayaknya si Baekhyun, tapi dia ga tau kalo ada yang ngedenger omongan dia sama seseorang.

Dan yang denger itu adalah…

… Orang yang nelpon Baekhyun. Dan dia sedang tersenyum licik sekarang.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

"Joonmyeon~! ^^"

Sekarang udah jam istirahat dan seperti janjinya, Lay mau nepatin janjinya ke Suho.

"Eh, Yixing. Ada apa?" Tanya Suho pas dipanggil sama Lay.

"Jadi kan ke kantin? Ayo!" Kata Lay sambil narik tangan Suho keluar kelas.

.

.

.

_Di kantin…_

Emang bener.

Kantinnya penuh, sesak.

Dan pasti orang-orang pada ga tahan di situ.

Dan Suho.

Ga seneng tempat begituan.

Makanya dia males ke sini _–tapi ga usah sampe ga bawa bekal juga kali–_

"Yixing, gue… Ga seneng tempat rame begini. Mending ga usah ya? ^^" Kata Suho sambil senyum _–dipaksa– _ke Lay.

"**GA BOLEH! HARUS JADI!** Gue harus nepatin janji gue! Ayo, kita ke sana! Mumpung tempatnya kosong!" Kata Lay sambil narik tangan Suho ke tempat duduk yang paling pojok dan dekat dengan dapur.

Suho duduk. Tapi Lay tetep berdiri.

"Suho, gue pesen dulu ya? Elo mau bakso yang pedes atau engga?"

"Yang pedes. **Jangan pake saos!** Gue maunya sambel!"

"Oke, minumnya?" Tanya Lay.

Nah.

Ini dia.

Dia males banget jawabnya.

"Ga usah :D" Jawab Suho.

"… Yakin? Lo kan makan pedes. Kalo kepedesan gimana?"

"Kalo lo maksa… Kopi aja"

"Oke, kopi su-"

"**Kopi hitam tapinya"**

…

…

…

Ha?

Ha…?

Ha?!

…

…

…

**HAAAAAAAAAAA…?!**

"… Suho? Lo yakin? Emang cocok gitu? ._."

"Gue maunya itu. **Masalah?** Kan elo yang **maksa** gue ke sini"

Wow.

Baru kali ini Suho ngomong gitu ke Lay ._.

"I-Iya deh"

Dan setelah itu, Lay jalan ke tempat mesen.

"_Dasar bapak-bapak -_-"_ Batin Lay.

.

.

.

"A-yo! Item!" Panggil Sehun.

Sehun sedang ada di kelas. Dan iseng-iseng aja sih manggil si Kai. Soalnya cuman mereka bedua di kelas.

"Apa mau lu, manusia albino?" Tanya Kai sambil natap Sehun males.

"_Kuntilanak lebih putih dari gue tapi ga pernah di panggil Hantu Albino ah -_-" _Batin Sehun.

"Gimana? Sudah nanya sama Lay hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

_DEG_

Ini nih yang Kai pikirin dari tadi. Dia mikirin Lay hari ini. Takutnya kalo Lay nolak dia.

"B-Belum! Masalah?!"

"KOK BELOM?! GUE NUNGGUIN LOOO….! GUE PENGEN LIAT KEKALAHAN ELOOO… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..!"

Kai sweatdrop.

**Sehun.**

**Dia OOC sekali hari ini.**

"Cih, sialan lo. Kita liat siapa yang bakalan tertawa di akhir nanti" Kata Kai sambil natap Sehun sinis.

"Dan yang pasti… Yang bakalan tertawa di akhir adalah **Chanyeol hyung **._." Ujar Sehun.

Tuh kan.

Apa di kata.

**Si Sehun…**

**Hari ini sangat lah OOC.**

Dia bercanda mulu dari tadi.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Engga sih, cuman buat ngelawak doang ._." Jawab Sehun.

"_Bukannya lucu lo, Hun. Malah bikin takut. Aneh banget lo hari ini" _Batin Kai.

.

.

.

"Yixing-ah, makasih traktiran hari ini :)" Kata Suho sambil senyum manis ke Lay.

Mereka bedua udahh di koridor sekolah sekarang. Haha! Bebas dari kantin yang sesak! :D

"Sama-sama, Joonmyeon-ah. Btw, kopi item mahal juga. Satu 7 rebu. Gila aja -_-"

"Emang mahal. Makanya kata gue, gue ga usah minum"

"Tapi kasian elonya…"

"Lebih kasian elo kali. Minum air es doang"

"_Adanya gue syukur kali. Daripada gue minum kopi item pait geto -_-" _Batin Lay sweatdrop.

"Tapi, Joon. Elo makan baksonya kayak orang kesetanan. Lo ga sarapan tadi pagi? ._." Tanya Lay.

"Oh? Bukan… Gue sarapan kok cuman…"

"Cuman apa?"

"Gue-"

"Oh, gitu ya sudah"

Ye elah, Lay… Orang belom selese ngomong juga -_-

Suho sweatdrop, tapi dia tetep cerita.

"Gue ga pernah makan bakso… Dulu sih gue tanya-tanya doang sama emak gue. Gue cuman nanya sama emak gue bakso itu apa. Pas emak gue jawab, katanya makanan yang bulet-bulet. Pake mie, so'un, sayur, ama saos dan kecap. Gitu sih… Tapi gue ga tau bisa juga pake sambel. Maaf tiba-tiba curcol. Ehehe… ._."

"Miris amat hidup lo. Ga pernah makan bakso? Jangan canda deh! Itu wajib di makan, brooo… Sebagai orang Indonesia, itu **WAJIB**!"

_Hening_

_Hening_

_Krik krik krik krik_

"Lay… Gue orang Korea. Elo juga orang Cina kan? ._."

_Plak!_

Tiba-tiba Lay napok jidat orang di sampingnya _–bukan Suho–_

"Astajim, gue lupa ._."

"Aduh!"

Lay ngeliat korban tapokannya.

Lo? Dia ga pernah ketemu ni bocah.

"Aduh… Maaf, dek!" Kata Lay sambil megang jidat orang itu.

"Iya… Tao ga papa kok"

Tao?

Rasanya pernah denger.

Jangan-jangan…

**OH…! TAO YANG ITU…!**

"Misi, dek. Nama situ Tao ya?" Tanya Lay.

Tao _–korban tapokan Lay– _natap Lay.

"Iya, nama saya Tao. Lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao, kelas X-A. Sunbae siapa ya?"

"_Kayaknya si Kris ga pernah nyeritain soal gue ke Tao. Selamat deh" _Batin Lay.

"Nama sunbae Zhang Yi Xing, panggil aja Lay"

"**Eum, maaf. Yixing, kita jadi ke kelas ga sih?"**

Oh.

Kita melupakan Kim Joonmyeon.

Dia di lupakan.

Kasian #pukpukSuho #prayforSuho #sumbanganuntukSuho #plak!

"Oh, iya ya. Udah dulu ya, Tao! Bye…"

Kesannya sok akrab banget yak? -_-

.

.

.

"… Baek? Baekki? Kenapa termenung?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang lagi ngelamun.

Mereka lagi di atap sekolah. Niatnya buat mencari ketenangan. Tapi Baekhyun asik sendiri _–ngelamun–_

"Oh? Eh? Oh… Ga papa" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol diem natap Baekhyun.

**Ada apa dengan Baekkie tercintanya?**

"Baek, lu kenapa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"… Cuman soal hubungan gue sama Xiumin hyung"

_DEG_

"Emang kenapa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ibu gue ga mau ngasih tau gue…"

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol kesel.

"… Elu ga mau ngasih tau gue. Tapi tiba-tiba ada orang ketiga yang tau soal ini"

_DEG_

"_Aduuuhhh…. Bisa berabe ini kalo si Baekhyun tau!"_

"Lu tau orangnya siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol _–kepo banget sih–_

"… Gue tau. Tapi gue ga mau ngasih tau elo. Gue ga mau ngasih tau **siapa pun**"

"Please kasih tau gue, Baek…"

Bukannya apa, si Chanyeol cuman takut kalo ntu orang ngasih tau Baekhyun. Dia maunya ibunya Baekhyun yang ngasih tau Baekhyun. Biar jelas ceritanya. Kalo ada orang lain, si Baekhyun bisa salah paham!

"Oke, tapi kasih tau soal hubungan gue dengan Xiumin hyung"

Lagi…

"Maaf, Baek. Gue ga bis-"

"Gue tau kok elo ga bakalan mau ngasih tau gue. Jadi biar aja" Potong Baekhyun sambil berdiri lalu berjalan pergi dari atap sekolah.

"_Ya Allah… Jangan biarin orang itu ngasih tau Baekhyun… T_T"_

.

.

.

_From: Kai Jongong_

_Dateng ke atap sekolah. Gue mau nagih jawaban __–peringatan, ChanBaek udah pergi–_

_Monday, April 29, 20xx_

_12.05 a.m._

Lay baca pesan dari Kai.

"_Duuuhhh….. Napa gue jadi dag dig dug gini sih?" _Batin Lay.

Dengan cepat, Lay jalan ke atap sekolah. Dia ga tau kalo ada yang ngikutin dia.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

"Jongong!" Panggil Lay ke Kai.

Kai noleh ke orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Lay hyung"

"Udah lama?" Tanya Lay.

Kai geleng.

"Ga kok. Oke, to the point aja. Langsung"

_DEG_

"G-Gue… Kai… Anu…"

Ga cuman Lay, Kai sendiri dag dig dug ga jelas dari tadi.

"_Sudah lah, kalo di tolak biar aja"_ Batin Kai.

Tapi Kai dan Lay ga sadar, kalo sebenernya si Kyungsoo ngeliat mereka bedua dari balik pintu.

"_Kai…"_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil tetep ngintip.

Kyungsoo ngerasa ada yang deketin dia. Dia ngadep ke belakang.

"N-Neo-" Kata Kyungsoo terkejut melihat orang yang datengin dia.

"**Diem atau lo bakal nyesel"**

Kyungsoo jadi takut. Jadi dia diem aja.

_Back to KaiLay…_

"Kai… Gue… Gue…"

"Ga usah gugup, hyung…" Ujar Kai padahal dia sendiri gugup setengah mati.

"Gue… Gue… Gue…

.

.

.

… **mau**, Kai" Jawab Lay sambil nundukin kepalanya dengan wajah yang merah merona.

_DEG_

Hancur sudah hati Kyungsoo dengernya. Justru orang yang di deket Kyungsoo menampakan wajah yang amat frustasi. Orang itu langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam diam.

"Lay hyung… Elo beneran?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Gue serius! Pake banget" kata Lay sambil tetep nunduk.

Iiihhh…. Sumpah…. Si Kai pengen banget meluk Lay saat ini.

_Grep_

"K-Kai…! Lepasin ah! Gue malu!" Teriak Lay ngeberontak dalam pelukan Kai.

"Biarin aja napa? Kita kan udah **resmi jadi pacar**"

Setelah denger itu, Kyungsoo pergi.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Assalamu 'alaikum… Abang…! Lay sudah pulang…"

Lay baru pulang dari sekolah. Tapi aneh. Kenapa ga ada yang nyambut?

"Abang… Lay udah pulang… Kenapa tadi ga jemput?" Kata Lay lagi.

Pas Lay mampir ke dapur, dia nemu memo yang di tempel di kulkas.

_Halo, adikku tercinta :D_

_Ehehe… Kalo lo baca ini berarti elo udah pulang sekolah dan gue belom pulang._

_Gue lagi kencan bareng Sungmin hyung sampe jam 6._

_Jadi jaga rumah, oke?_

_Love,_

_From your beloved gege :3_

_SREK_

Lay remas kertas itu.

Dongkol banget hati dia sekarang.

"UDAH DI BILANGIN JANGAN TINGGALIN ADE SENDIRIAN MASIH AJA NINGGALIIINNNNNNNNNN….! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

Ini udah jam 2 lewat. Berarti… Sekitar 4 jam kurang si Kyuhyun baru pulang.

Kamvret.

"Sialan lu, bang! Udah di bilangin jemput tetep aja ga jemput _–alhasil dia naik motor bareng Jonghyun buat pulang–_"

"Gue kan takut sendirian di rumah… T~T" Kata Lay sambil liat sekeliling dapur.

"Mending gue ke rumah Luhan ge aja" Gumam Lay lalu pergi ke kamarnya _–dia mau ganti baju dulu–_

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

_Ting tong_

"Iyaaaaa…. Sebentar…"

Lay tetep nungguin di depan pintu rumah Luhan.

_Cklek_

"Eh, Lay. Tumben ke sini" Ujar orang yang membuka pintu rumah.

"Bibi, Luhannya ada?" Tanya Lay pada Mrs. Xi _–orang yang menyambut Lay–_

"Luhan? Eh… Dia tadi lagi pergi sama Sehun :D"

"… Ke mana?"

"Bibi juga ga tau… Pas di tanya sih katanya pergi kencan"

_Teneng!_

_Hening_

_Hening_

_Krik krik krik krik krik_

"_Jangan-jangan si Sehun berenti naksir sama gue?! Yesssss….. Gue bebas dari tu bocah!" _Batin Lay seneng.

"Oh, gitu. Makasih ya, bi. Lay pulang dulu. Assalamu 'alaikum!"

Lay jalan ke rumahnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"_Nanti gue telpon Luhan ge"_

.

.

.

"Kris ge, kenapa gege ngajak Tao ke taman?" Tanya Tao ke Kris.

Tao baru pulang sekolah, dan Kris langsung ngajak tao pergi ke taman.

"Ga papa… Gege cuman lagi kesepian" Jawab Kris sambil ngelus rambut Tao.

Buat info, Kris juga tinggal sendirian di Korea. Dia tinggal di rumah. Rumah lo ya, bukan apartemen. Ayahnya Kris sudah bikinin rumah buat Kris. Rumah sederhana sih… Padahal ayah Kris itu orang tajir.

"Gimana kabar paman?" Tanya Tao.

Kris tau siapa yang di maksud sama Tao.

"**Daddy** baik-baik aja kok. Coba aja ujian ga deket lagi… Gue sudah ke Kanada" Kata Kris sambil natap langit sore.

"… Peringatan kematian bibi emang kapan?" Tanya Tao.

"… Hari ini"

Tao cuman diem. Dia natap Kris.

**Kris…**

**Dia tampangnya sedih banget.**

"… Kris ge"

"Hem?"

"**Ngomong-ngomong apa alasan paman berenti jadi polisi?"** Tanya Tao.

Buat info, ayahnya Kris ini dulu polisi. Lebih tepatnya detektif, tapi kerja di lapangan. Ibunya Kris juga dulu pekerjaannya sama dengan ayahnya Kris. Tapi semenjak ibunya Kris meninggal, ayahnya Kris berenti jadi polisi. Bahkan ayahnya membenci polisi sejak saat itu.

"… Haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Ne, harus! Tao kan kekasih Kris ge! Berarti Kris ge harus berbagi cerita dengan Tao"

"Baiklah…"

Oke, ini dia.

"Kau tau kan dulu kalau ayah dan ibuku polisi? Ani, lebih tepatnya seorang detektif. Saat itu ayahku sedang kerja di luar kantor. Sedangkan ibuku masih di kantor. Kantor sepi saat itu. Tentu saja, karena semua sedang keluar saat itu. Aku tidak tau yang terjadi tapi saat ayahku kembali ke kantor, **ibuku ditemukan tewas di ruang kerjanya**. Pelakunya **seorang polisi**. Setelah itu ayahku berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan membenci polisi. Kekanak-kanakan sekali ayahku"

"Pelakunya bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

"Sampai saat ini belum di temukan"

"Oh… Maaf Tao membuat gege mengingat semua hal itu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula itu semua masa lalu kan? Yang penting sekarang gege memilikimu"

Tao menatap Kris yang tersenyum lembut padanya, membuatnya mau tak mau ikutan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Taozi"

"Hem?"

"Kita beli minum yuk? Aku ngomong terus dari tadi. Tenggorokanku kering _ "

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Assalamu 'alaikum… Lay, abang pulang!" Kata Kyuhyun.

_Hening_

"Mana sih tu bocah? LAY! ABANG PULANG! Jawab salam abang! Ga jawab dosa!"

_Masih hening_

Biasanya kalo di bilangin gitu, Lay nurut. Lah ini?

"Masa dia di kamar mandi?"

Kalo Lay di kamar mandi, pasti ada suara air. Dan pasti teriak buat nyahut salam dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ke kamarnya Lay.

Oh.

Di kunci.

"Kampret tu bocah! LAY! WOY! BUKAIN PINTUNYA!"

Kyuhyun punya ide. Dia telpon ke ponsel Lay. Terus denger di kamar, ada ga bunyi ponselnya?

Ga ada.

"Masa sih hapenya sunyi?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tau, Lay ga bakalan sunyiin ponselnya apa pun yang terjadi. Soalnya takut ada telpon atau SMS penting masuk.

"Jangan-jangan… Dia pergi lagi?! Ini kan udah jam 7!"

_BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

Nah, sekarang siapa yang ngelangkah kasar di tangga, eoh? -_-

Kyuhyun lari keluar rumah.

Oke, pertama ke rumah Luhan.

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

"Siapaaaaa….?"

_Cklek_

Nampak lah wajah cantik Luhan.

"Eh, Kyu ge. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lay ada?!"

"… Lay? Lay ga ada. Tadi siang juga nyariin saya, sayanya ga ada. Mungkin ke-"

"RUMAH SI CADEL!"

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa pamit, si Kyuhyun lari ke rumah di sebelah rumah Luhan. Rumah Sehun.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… Si Sehun cuman cadel sama bundanya. Kalo sama bapaknya selalu pokerface. Sama noona-nya, mesum mulu dianya mah -_-

_Tok tok tok_

"Apaan thih? Kalo bunda udah pulang buka ada pintunya… Thehun udah la-"

Nah lo.

Omongan ke potong gara-gara tau kalo yang dateng itu bukan bundanya tercinta, melainkan Kyuhyun.

"Loh? Kyuhyun hyung? Ngapain kemari?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lay ada?!"

"… Lay hyung? Ga ada. Urusan apa sama gue?"

"ELO KAN NAKSIR LAY!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil guncang kasar bahu Sehun.

"G-Gue ga naksir dia lagi…! Gue udah pacaran sama Luhan hyung! Pacarnya si Lay itu Kai item, bukan gue!"

Kyuhyun berenti ngeguncang bahu Sehun.

"Di mana rumah si Kai itu?!"

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Kyungsoo masih inget ekspresi Kai pas baru pulang sekolah.

"_Kyung! Lay hyung nerima gue! Dia nerima gue!"_

Kyungsoo sebenernya sedikit seneng pas Kai meluk dia.

Tapi-

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

"Siapa sih yang nekan bel kasar-kasar? Iyaaaa… Sebentaaarrr…!"

Kyungsoo jalan ke arah pintu.

_Cklek_

"… Nuguya?"

Jelas lah nanya. Soalnya Kyungsoo ga pernah ketemu sama pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ga penting! Mana yang namanya Kai?!" Kata Kyuhyun garang.

"… Kai? Ada, dia di-"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung nerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen KaiSoo.

"Mana dia?!" Tanya Kyuhyun ke Kyungsoo.

"D-Dia di kamar mandi" Kata Kyungsoo sambil nunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun jalan cepet ke arah kamar mandi.

_Cklek_

Mata Kyungsoo makin bulat ngeliat kelakuan si Kyuhyun!

"_Kai kampreeetttt….. Kenapa pintunya ga dikunci, blooooonnnnnnn!" _Batin Kyungsoo.

"Eh, mas! Kenapa sembarangan buka gitu?!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil ngikutin Kyuhyun.

Kai yang lagi mandi kaget ngeliat kedatangan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

**Dia naked.**

**Dan orang asing asal-asal masuk ke kamar mandi yang lagi dia pake.**

Nice.

"Eh, elo siapa?! Gue lagi ma-"

"Lo ke manain Lay, ha?!"

"Ha?"

Kai heran.

Orang ini siapa? Kok nuduh-nuduh kayak dia yang nyulik anak orang.

"Maaf, mas sia-"

"**Gue abangnya Lay! Sekarang lu ke manain ade gue?!"**

Kai melotot.

Dia nelen ludah.

**DI SAMPINGNYA ADA CALON KAKAK IPARNYA, BROOOOOO…!**

"Lay hyung? Ga ada di sini, kak!" Kata Kai.

"Jangan bo'ong! Lo pacarnya kan?!"

"Beneran, kak! Sumpah! Walaupun saya pacarnya tapi dia ga pernah ke apartemen saya! Saya aja ga tau rumahnya di mana" Kata Kai takut-takut.

"**Coba tanya sama Kim Joonmyeon"**

Kai sama Kyuhyun noleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Emang apa hubungannya sama Lay hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Ga sih, tapi kayaknya mereka akrab. Mereka aja jajan bareng tadi siang di kantin"

Kyuhyun deketin si Kyungsoo.

"Di mana rumah si Kim Joonmyeon itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Annyeong…**

**Mian ya kalo author telat update. Maaf juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan #bow**

**Soalnya author baru aja pindah dari Tanjung ke Banjarbaru, tepatnya di Landasan Ulin**

**Adakah readers author dari Tanjung? Kalo ada, kasih tau tinggalnya di mana… Biar ntar pas author mau ngambil ijazah sama SKHU author, author mampir. Itu pun kalo bisa, kawan :***

**Dan adakah readers author dari Banjarbaru? Banjarmasin? Kalo ada, sekolahnya di mana? Siapa tau ada readers author yang sekolah di spensabjb. Kalo ada, silahkan mampir ke kelas author. Koridor kelas 7 paling ujung deket WC :***

**Kalo beda sekolah, siapa tau ntar satu angkot. Angkot author dari arah ulin ke bjb. Cari aja anak cewek SMP berkacamata, pake tas ungu :***

* * *

**BIG THANKS FOR: Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, MinSeulELFSparFishy, Deushiikyungie, DevilFujoshi, Kopi Luwak, ICE14, nawrr, Nada Lim, suchen moment, XingLay97, berlindia, Imeelia, SNurhanifah, 13ginger, 7D, ajib4ff, chindrella cindy, Milky Andromeda, XiuBy PandaTao, Raina94, kyeoptafadila, AbigailWoo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , Ira Putri, Lee Eun, Guest, Ryuzaki Miki, BLUEFIRE0805, chenma, Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi, Guest, Tania3424, Ruiki Kaera, Haruka-SMstan, miparkland, LaIbel, heeriztator, SuLay Aegy, SuLay Daughter, joonxing96, lollydaepop, Hwang Ri Rin, tuti handayani**

* * *

**Buat Hwang Ri Rin, maaf banget yaaa…. Kamu Tsanawiyah, jadi susah hubungan sama aku QAQ**

**Gimana reuni? Rame? Masa aku sendirian cewek yang ga ada? QAQ**

**Ijazah udah? Kalo udah aku ke Tanjung! :D**

**GUE KANGEN KALIAN SEMUA, BROOOO….. QAQ**

**Oh ya, apa Kak Puput baca? Kalo baca review ya, kak :D**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE**


End file.
